


Moving Out and Away

by NutheadGee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominant Matt the Radar Technician, F/M, Finn/Rey - Freeform, Finnrey, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Humour, Immigrant Reader, Multi, Reader of Colour, Rey is a Skywalker, Romance, Sarcasm, Slow Build, Smut, Solo triplets, Some angst, Strong Female Characters, Triplet AU, Triplet Ben, Triplet Kylo, Triplet Matt, Triplet!Ben, Triplet!Kylo, Triplet!Matt, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutheadGee/pseuds/NutheadGee
Summary: Since you graduated university, life hasn't been particularly pleasant. You therefore decide to leave your home country and move to the US to start afresh, getting a helping hand from an old friend. However, you weren't expecting the Solo-Skywalker triplets to make thier way into your life the way they did.You weren't complaining too much though.





	1. Leaving the Past Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Mad, loud shoutouts to TheJediSlayer for motivating and enabling me to write this and knightsoforgana for actually being the brainchild of the Triplet AU, and also enabling me to write this.
> 
> I love them so much. Both are on Tumble. Please go follow them.

You were nervous, looking from your packed suitcases to your phone to the driveway in front of you, anxious that your ride wouldn’t get to you on time. You looked at our watch. You had about an hour and a half before your uncle’s wife got back home, at most. You needed to be, at the very least, as far inside the airport as possible, where she or your uncle or their children would not be able to get to you. If not then your plan would crumble, and most likely your life with it.

You couldn’t afford to have that happen. You had sacrificed far too much at this point. You had little left to gain and too much to lose by staying in this country. You needed to leave, and this was your only chance.

As you were contemplating calling a taxi to come get you, you saw your ride arrive.You actually sighed in relief, and you saw the apologetic smile on Tony’s face, your cousin.

“So sorry I’m late,” he said in Sheng’, your local slang, “Traffic was terrible and I haven’t been here in so long I’d kinda forgotten my way.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. You smiled at him.

“It’s okay. I know the risk you’re taking coming here, and I really appreciate you helping me like this. You really don’t have to, but here you are, sacrificing so much for me.”

He bent down to kiss you on the forehead, being about eight inches taller than you. “Really, it’s no big deal. I lived with these people before. I know how abusive and manipulative they are - I went through that abuse and manipulation myself. I saw my mum literally gaslight you last week. I couldn’t just sit back and do nothing. You struggled through the hardest bit on your own, masterminding and organising your escape from this shit-hole. The least I could do was ensure you got out safely, quickly and efficiently.”

You closed your eyes and breathed in slowly, willing your tears back into your eyes. “Thank you,” you whispered, literally jumping onto him for a hug. For a moment he paused, but he wrapped his arms around you, returning your embrace, the love and understanding between you both clearly communicated in this instance. 

“Okay,” he mumbled, gently pushing off him. “Get in the car. Let’s go. We’ve got a flight to get you to. Have you checked in?”

You rolled your eyes. He chuckled again. “Surely, it’s the twenty first century.  _ Who  _ doesn’t check in online nowadays?” you asked.

“My bad, my bad,” he grinned, as he reversed out. “Alrighty. Let’s go.”

You breathed out again. You were beginning a new life very soon, and you weren’t sure whether or not you were ready. That, however, was irrelevant. Life had handed you a curve ball, as it usually did, but this time you were ready for it, or so you hoped. It was now time to wait it out, see where life was going to take you, based on your preparations.

…

The queue was long, but luckily, you  _ had  _ checked in online, and the airline you were using had a separate counter for passengers that checked in online. All you had to do was get past the security and the luggage scanners, go to your designated counter - there were three people already there, as opposed to the over twenty in the other queues - get your luggage in and get to the immigration queue. Once you got to customs you were good to go.

Tony had already brought your luggage to you, already placed on the trolley.

“Ugh,” he grunted, clearly irritated. You looked at him and enquired as to what was the matter.

“My mum’s blowing up my phone. I donno what the fuck she wants. I haven’t spoken to her since last week after I walked out of dinner. I’m not in the mood of talking to her, moreso now when I’m with you.”

Your eyebrows knitted together, the skin in between your eyes crinkling as your mouth twisted downwards in a frown. Why was she calling him? She rarely ever did. “You won’t answer it, will you?”

Tony scoffed. “Of course not. Not until I’m sure you’re well out of her clutches. She can call as long as she wants. She can’t do jack shit to me if I refuse to answer.”

As you were having that conversation, you realised you had reached the end of the queue. The security guard at the door asked you for your travelling documents, which you provided. He looked through them, before he allowed you in. You put your luggage on the belt first, then got a tray to put your phone, tablet, jewellery and aforementioned travel documents. You placed the tray on the belt, before going through the inspection yourself. 

After all was said and done you got your luggage and your personal effects and rushed to your counter. Your luggage was checked in within minutes, and you then rushed to immigration and customs to have your passport checked and stamped. As you were passing through you saw Mo, one of your cousins waving frantically at you, the vein on her forehead very visible. She seemed to be yelling, and you could almost see her spittle that she stained on the window. In a true show of pettiness, you smiled sweetly at her, before prettily waving goodbye and turning around to climb the escalator to get to your gate.

Suddenly, your phone rang. Tony.

“You’re through?” he asked, slightly anxious.

“Sitting right in front of my gate, fam,” you said, sounding very chipper. “The fuck was your sister doing here?”

He snorted, half in amusement, half in irritation. “They were on to you. They knew you were planning to leave the  _ house.  _ They weren’t banking on you to leave  _ the fucking country, _ which is apparently why they never did anything to stop you. I call bullshit, but it really doesn’t matter. Mo’s mad as fuck. She was screaming and cursing and blamed me, because it was my fault that they abused you and literally almost sold you to some douche, who cleaned out your bank balance and tried to sabotage your professional life. I’m just glad they can’t get to you now. You’re free now.”

You allowed yourself a reckless chuckle. “I saw her vein. I’m honestly very surprised her blood pressure isn’t off the roof by now. I could literally see her spit on the window. Also, I still have some cash in M-Pesa. I’ll send it to you now, because I doubt it’s gonna help me when I’m in Chicago.”

He laughed. “Well, you’re in. That was my biggest worry. I’m out though, gotta get back to work, plus I’m picking Marcus up from work today since his car is at the service bay. Safe journey and holla at me the second you arrive. And thanks for the cash. In fact I might use it to fuel my car, since I’ll be doing a lot of driving this afternoon.”

“Will do,” you responded, your voice going softer. “Thanks again Tony. I really owe you big time for this. Say hi and a big thanks to Marcus too. You guys took me in and helped me out when I was at my most vulnerable.”

“Ay, you’re good. You’re literally what’s left of my family. I’ve disowned the rest of them. Your folks would have wanted me to do this for you. Think of this as my repayment to them.”

You wiped the tears from your eyes. “Bye Tony.”

“Bye Ti. I’ll see you later in the year. Peace.”

This time you didn’t even bother wiping the tears from your eyes, you just let them flow down. Your head and heart felt so light, so weightless now. It sounded stupidly cliche, but you were literally free. It had been such a difficult couple of years, and you had persevered past all of it and now you were here, willing to start afresh.

You smiled sadly. Tony was fine. You knew he could take great care of himself. Now you were moving up and away, just as you’d always wanted.

…

You looked out your plane window, wondering when sleep will claim you again. You done so much thinking about your life in between terrible fits of sleep on an uncomfortable flight chair and shitty plane food. You were tired, stiff, filthy and craved something that was  _ not  _ rubbish plane food. There was a small family a couple of seats behind you that had their toddler screaming blue murder every couple of hours, your personal worst nightmare on long flights. You’d been travelling for about ten hours, according to the little screen on the chair in front of you - without calculating transit, which was two hours. Not too shabby, but everyone hated transit anyway, no matter how little time it was - which meant you had another nine hours and twenty minutes give or take a bit more time.

You sighed, browsing through the movies, shows and animations that were on offer that you hadn’t watched yet. You even looked in the games section, you were that desperate. You just wanted to get off this goddamn plane. You were just so  _ tired.  _ The good thing was that you would have about 4 days to sleep off your jetlag, in between organising yourself for your new job and new life and new everything. 

For a second fear consumed you. Anyone who knew you well enough knew how much you hated change. It was an unpredictable unknown. You never knew what changes had in store for you, so even proper preparation was somewhat out of the question. All you had going for you was using past experiences and a helping hand from anyone that was willing. You were living your home to go to another country and start a whole new life, a country you’d visited once or twice, but never had any intentions of living in.

You were going to a country where you’d be an immigrant. A minority.

You had never been a minority in your fucking life, yet here you were.

This is not how you’d planned out your life, but life never goes according to how anyone plans it anyway. 

You closed your eyes and took in a deep breath. You had help. As much you were going to a foreign country, you actually had help. You were going to stay with someone who was willing to help you through the whole process. You were  _ legally  _ entitled to be in that country. From the little interactions you had with your new boss and a couple of your colleagues, they seemed to be great people. There was promise of a good life ahead of you, something you had for a very long time.

A goofy smile split your face into two as you recognised what you were feeling.  _ Hope.  _ You were actually hopeful of a good and happy future, something you hadn’t been able to feel for the past five or so odd years. You were actually going to start afresh, a clean slate, and you were feeling so optimistic and happy, that for a moment you forgot you still had to sit in this plane for nine more hours. Despite all the shit you went through under your uncle, his wife and his family, you had managed to escape, to  _ leave,  _ and now here you were, ready to start again.

Still grinning, you shifted under the ridiculously thin blanket the airline had provided, trying to make yourself a little bit more comfortable. On your browsing of in-flight entertainment, you found the classic  _ Tom and Jerry,  _ and there was three hours worth of it to boot. Your smile turned a little sadder. Your mum  _ loved Tom and Jerry.  _ In fact she’s the one that introduced you to it. You put on your headphones and and got back under your blanket. Even if your back would probably be almost fucking distorted, at least you’d be cracking up for the next three hours. Then hopefully sleep would claim you. God you needed it. Desperately.

…

You had just landed, and you were waiting for the plane to empty before you got up and got your hand luggage out. You had arrived in the early evening, hopefully a little past rush hour. You hoped it wouldn’t take you too long to get to what would be your new home. You were just looking forward to a nice shower, a good meal and  _ a lot  _ of sleep.

You finally got out of the flight and physically lagged when you saw the line into customs and immigration. It was extremely long, curling around corners, with children playing about and yelling, toddlers screaming, and everyone else looking like they’d just been mass resurrected. Everyone was tired, and as much we really weren’t in the mood of queuing for another fifteen or twenty minutes just to have some document that stated which border you’d crossed before you arrived, we really didn’t have much of a choice. You rolled your eyes, before you found you lip twitching a little. Olivia would have some few choice words to say about customs and immigration. Hopefully she’d cheer you up when you saw her.

Even the immigration officer who attended to you had some sympathy, giving you a lopsided smile and recommending the best places for some local pizza. She was pretty fast in stamping your passport, and you were extremely grateful for it, before you went and collected your luggage from the designated carousel (it was one of the first ones. You have never mentally praised the Lord that hard in your life) and wheeled your way out to international arrivals to hail a taxi. 

As you were walking down the ramp, you saw your host, or, technically, your soon to be housemate. You squinted, stopping a bit to squint, not believing your eyes and thinking that your fatigue was fucking around with you. It’s when she spoke that your were convinced that she was actually here to pick you up. In the flesh. Ecstatic couldn’t begin to describe what you were feeling.

“Why are you squinting? I know it’s been six years but I don’t think you have forgotten what I look like?” she chided you, but you could hear the slight crack in her voice, the relief when she pulled you into an embrace and held you tight.

The love and affection that she had for you.

You, on the other hand was significantly less collected, almost bawling your eyes out as you cried on her shoulder. “What are you doing here, you dumbass?” You choked. “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

“I came to pick you up, idiot. You’d probably butcher the address to the house and find yourself in the south with a very pissed off taxi driver. I’m so glad you made it honestly. All those times we spoke you sounded like you were in hell. I’m so glad to see that you’re fine. I had to pick you up.”

You snorted loudly,  pulling your mucous up, and in true Olivia fashion she pushed you foo of her. You chuckled. “Eh,” she exclaimed, going full Kenyan, before she switched to Sheng. “You’re filthy and smelly and I still hugged you. I’m not gonna have your snort on my clothes after holding your sweat and grime from not having showered for two days coz you were stuck on a flight.”

She grabbed your trolley, and begun rolling it towards her car. “Let’s go home and get you a shower, some food and some sleep. We can talk  tomorrow.”

You smiled, wiping your eyes. Moving out and away was starting to look like it was gonna go well.


	2. Storytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of psychological and emotional abuse.
> 
> Sorry, this is another long-ass, boring chapter, but it's integral to the story. The boys show up in the next chapter. I promise.

You suddenly gained consciousness of your surroundings, and you eyelids slowly opened. The ceiling was purple, the sheets were smooth and clean, and the comforter was warm. You didn’t want to get out of bed, but you were  _ sure  _ you had some responsibilities to attend to, being an adult and all. You sighed, not wanting to get out of bed, but you had no choice at this point in time.

When you arrived home from the airport the previous evening, Olivia had been very hospitable and graceful. She had helped you unpack, and even made dinner for you. She had showed you the room and given you a tour of the hours, and even almost literally forced you to sleep early.

“You’re so exhausted you can barely spell your name. Go sleep. We’ll work everything out tomorrow when I get back from work,” she had said, shooing you into your room and closing the door behind her firmly. You didn’t realise how tired you were yourself before you blacked out mere minutes of your head hitting the pillow.

You shifted in the bed, lying on your back and looking around the room. It seemed rather bare, having only the bare necessities. Still, Olivia  had tried to be as inviting as possible, having a pouf in one of the corners and a small coffee table at the foot of the bed. She even had placed two cushions - which you had every intent of adding on the bed - and made sure the comforter cover was blue, your favourite colour. It still slightly amazed you that you were away from the toxicity that had plagued you from early teenage hood, and now you were in an entirely different jurisdiction, living with someone that actually cared for you and respected you. It was a pretty wild concept, one that you were more than happy to work with.

You breathed out, before deciding it was time to go take a shower, have some breakfast, and begin transitioning into your new life. You decided to treat yourself, have a nice long, indulgent shower, including washing your hair. You had spent about an hour total, scrubbing yourself clean and just enjoying the feel of hot water against your skin.It was very therapeutic, feeling your stiff muscles from the long flight loosen and relax.

You finished your shower, putting on casual stay-at-home clothes, making your way to the kitchen. You found in the fridge a variety of sticky notes telling you where all the food and all the pans were. You smiled, thanking Olivia once again for being so accommodating to you. You made yourself some breakfast, making a mental note to make dinner for her as a way to thank her, and while you were eating you wondered what you were going to do with yourself for the rest of the day.

You walked around the house after you had done your dishes, and you saw another sticky note on the television. On it was Olivia’s almost cursive scrawl. “Netflix password. I think you’ll need, since you won’t be doing anything remotely constructive except probably eating, so might as well watch something as you eat. Time flies when you’re on Netflix, as I’m sure you’re aware, so just sit pretty and wait for me.”

‘She does know me that well, huh,’ you thought, chuckling as you put on the television to indulge yourself in a whole lot of shows you needed catching up on.

…

You were giggling at some scene on the  _ Black Adder  _ when you saw Olivia walk in from work. You stopped laughing to look at her, then paused your show.

“What’s up babe? How was work?” you asked, once you were sure you could breathe again from not laughing too hard. She just looked at you, smiling softly and shaking her head at your antics. You stuck out your tongue at her.

“Don’t. You know  _ Black Adder  _ is hilarious. And why did you go to work in jeans?”

“I’m a graphics designer. I’d go to work in grease-covered overalls and my office would care less. How are you doing, other than laughing to death over comedies that were acted when we were like 5,” she responded, still eyeballing you.

You rolled your eyes. “I’m good. Thanks for the sticky notes. It would have taken me a lot longer to find everything if it weren’t for them. Where do you buy your coffee from, by the way? That shit was bomb as fuck, the real deal. I sighed in bliss with every sip. That coffee resonated with me, bit and bitter like my soul.”

She chuckled. “Pablo. He’s Brazilian, and he imports the real shit. He’s a bit pricey, but it’s more than worth it. I’ve literally budgeted for it separately. Lemme go get out of my work clothes then I can come back and we can talk. I think there’s a lot of catching up we need to do.”

You nodded your agreement, and Olivia retreated to her room to get into more comfortable clothing. You unpaused your show and continued watching it as you waited. Soon, she was out and she came to flop herself next to you on her very comfortable couch. She was polite enough to wait for the episode to end before she turned to you, just looking at you gently, silently inquiring you to talk.

You sighed. “Where should I start?”

“The beginning is always good. After graduation. I remember your look of crushing defeat on that day.”

Oh boy.

“As you know, my folks passed away when I’d just started my masters degree, right? Luckily, they had funds put away to pay for my education, and they put my older cousin, Tony, in charge of them. As you know, Tony is gay. Both his parents are homophobic and they disowned him when he was in high school, when he publicly came out to them, so my parents took him in and adopted him. He was, is, a smart dude, and he thought himself a burden to my parents, so he got super good grades and went to university in the United Kingdom under a full scholarship to be an architect, and he generally did very well. He met his boyfriend there, also a Kenyan, who already had a job and was stationed there to work on a project. Luckily, he already had secured a well-paying job right after university, meaning he was not dependent on either his or my parents anymore. His parents tried to revive their relationship with him once they realised how successful he and his boyfriend were, but he told them to fuck off, because he was well aware they were only trying to establish a relationship with him because of his success, which made them even more bitter. At my parents’ death, I was under the guardianship of my uncle - my dad’s brother - and his wife. Both of them hated me for some reason. I think it had something to do with me being able to identify that they are not the nicest people, plus the fact that my parents discouraged me from interacting with them outside absolute necessity, but anyway.”

You paused, needing to take a breath. Olivia said nothing, just looking at you and nodding once to tell you to continue.

“Or maybe they hated me because their son refused them to spend the cash my parents had kept aside for my education for their own shit, but I digress. I went on with school, and I dreaded ever going back home for the holidays. My uncle’s wife - I’ll never call her my aunt. Fuck culture. That woman is an absolute fucking  _ cunt.  _ I hate her - in particular was very psychologically and emotionally abusive to me. She did everything in her power to make sure I was always miserable. One time she even literally pumped fuel out of my car, so that I wouldn’t have to leave the house. Can you imagine?! Like she just wanted me to stay there and do nothing, go nuts with the monotony. She gaslighted me whenever she had the opportunity, blaming me for my parents deteriorating health and their subsequent deaths, telling me that I would never amount to anything,denying me food, banning me from leaving the house or seeing my friends, condemning me to hell for tolerating Tony because ‘he is made of sin’, she even once locked me out of the house, yo. Luckily, I had already eaten, so I just went and crashed at a friend’s. Her husband, my  _ uncle _ ,” - you said the word with absolute spite - “knew all this was going on, but he never said or did anything about it. He never even tried, because he was manipulated into thinking his wife, his precious wife who could do no wrong was taking care of me despite the fact that I was a ‘problem child’, and when I graduated they insisted to come over, because they were ‘very proud’ and they thought they’d be ‘good representatives’ for my parents.”

Olivia pursed her lips. She dropped her gaze and you could hear her breathe in through her nose. Your hands were slightly shaking, but you clamped them together in a bid to reduce the shaking from moving to the rest of your body. You decided to continue.

“This is where the nightmare truly starts-”

At this point you choked, overwhelmed with the emotion. You felt the hot tears flow down your face, not even bothering to wipe them. Olivia immediately pulled you into her arms for an embrace, and the floodgates opened. You sobbed brokenly on her shoulder, your own shoulders heaving, miserable whimpers and sniffles the only sound being heard in the apartment. Olivia just held you, gently rocking you and rubbing your back trying to sooth. She never rushed you or said anything, she just slowly comforted you. This was why she was one of your closest friends. She allowed you to peel yourself from her, wiping your tears from your face. She stood up and walked to the kitchen, coming back with a glass of water. You managed a quiet, shaky thank you, taking the glass and taking a few sips. You put the glass back on the stool and continued your story.

“It turns out that my uncle was involved in same unsavoury business dealings, including heavy corruption and intimidation. He got caught, and, ironically, he had to bribe the officer who was to prosecute him to not do so. He never had funds, but he promised to marry me off to his crusty-ass son when I “came of age”. The officer agreed, and that story died. So suddenly, I’ve finished my master and I’m trying to look for jobs, and my uncle, this dude and the son appear and inform me that I’m engaged. I was like, what the fuck? This isn’t 1920, but my uncle is telling me I have no choice in the matter. So this guy forcefully moves me into his place - I had already gotten a job, and I swore to never pay as much a cent for anything in that house - and I normally stayed at Tony and Marcus’ most days, contributing to living expenses, because fuck living in Nairobi.”

“This guy was super fucking pissed off, so what he did was he paid someone in the bank - talk about connections - to get my bank information and details and every month he’d take all my cash out of my account. Whenever I confronted him about it he’d send hired thugs after me, standing outside my office block waiting for me to leave. I felt like a prisoner. I just had such awesome colleagues and like, every day from work they’d escort me to my car - which he had vandalised many a time, and only threats from Tony and Marcus made him fix it before he stopped completely when Marcus fucking punched him so hard he dislocated his nose - and drove behind and in front of me when I was going home. It got to a point where Tony and Marcus allowed me to keep my salary in their joint account - which already was pretty sketchy.”

You breathed out again, risking a glance at Olivia. All this time you had been looking everywhere else except at her, as you went through the horror that was your life for four years. She looked absolutely aghast, her hand covering her mouth, her eyes wider than tea saucers.

“I couldn’t take it anymore. I became a literal fucking shell, productivity at work declined, I stopped hanging out with friends...it was pretty nasty. My boss then organised for me to be transferred somewhere else - advantages of working for a multinational - and when he asked me where I wanted to go, I said I didn’t care. Like he’d rather have transferred me to fucking Mogadishu in Somalia and I would have had a better time dodging bombs and pirates than dealing with this...this monster. So that’s how I managed to withdraw seven hundred dollars from Tony and Marcus’ account and asked you if I could stay with you in Chicago until I got my own life in fucking life order, so here I am.”

For a moment, Olivia just stared at you. She opened her mouth to say something, but it seemed she was still speechless, so she closed it again.

“I...never knew you were suffering so much even when we talked,” she said quietly, trying very hard to keep her voice steady, but you knew Olivia. You knew very well that she was about ten seconds from bursting into tears. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” she almost yelled at you, and you couldn’t blame. You could understand her frustration, understand where she was coming from. She was one of your best friends after all.

“Because you really couldn’t have been able to do anything even if I told you. You’d just end up being stressed and worried and frustrated for nothing, half way across the globe, unable to help in any way. It would be mentally and emotionally unhealthy for both of us, and God knows we already got issues to deal with.”

She breathed heavily through her nose. “Still,” she said.

You huffed. “Olivia, look, I survived, and I’m here. I want to start afresh. I have a chance, and I don’t want to waste it. I’m just so lucky that my boss and my colleagues and my two loved one were there for me so much and they knew just how fucked up these people against me are. I wanna forget about all that shit and just move on with my life.”

She smiled slightly. That was much better. “You’re right. You’re here and you’re fine, and I’m gonna help you move on. So, now that we’re in the topic, this is what is gonna happen tomorrow. I had a word with my landlord. My lease runs out in a month. I told her about your situation and I vouched for you and she has no problem at all adding you on the lease. She’ll want to see you and talk to you and see proof of your income - just provide your transfer letter - for formality, but general at least you have somewhere to stay secured. We just need to split the deposit - which I’ll cover then you pay me back later. No biggie. Don’t fucking look at me like that. What money do you have, dumb ass - then we’ll be good.”

She paused, waiting for you to object. You knew if you did she’d probably roast you, so you decided to keep quiet. “As for your car, the guy that sold me mine sells very good and well maintained second-hand cars. He’s a bit pricey, but he deals with insurance and registration for you. It’ll take time, like a week, so you’ll have to use public transport to go to work the first couple of days, or if I have time I can drop and pick you up, but when he calls you up to get your car, everything is done, and he hands you all the documentation you need and he’s willing to go through how to renew your registration and insurance and all that other legal bullshit.”

She ticked that off her finger, as she remembered what else she needed to tell you. “After that, we’ll go to the bank and open an account for you. You should be left with a couple of hundred dollars to deposit, then we’ll be done, so all we gotta do is wait for Monday for your first day at work.”

Overwhelmed with emotion, you jumped onto her. “Thank you so much, Olivia.”

She hugged you back. “You’re welcome.” She pulled you off her.

“Now let me tell you about my fine-ass neighbour. He’s called Ben, and boi is scorching yo…”


	3. Meeting the Triplets

Today was the day.

You were simultaneously nervous and excited. It was your first day at work, and you had all the tools you needed to ensure it was a success. Joe, the guy who Olivia took you to get your car, turned out to be a really nice, lovely old man. You managed to get yourself a decent saloon car, and he promised to get you the documentation as soon as possible. From there you went to see the Real Estate Agent, Caitlyn, and she too was very friendly and accommodating, welcoming you to Chicago and giving you advice on the places to avoid like the plague. Olivia put down the deposit and Caitlyn promised to have the lease drafted by the middle of the week.

Fast forward to the weekend, it turned out that Joe was able to have all your paperwork finalised, so you were able to go and get your car. The last time you were this excited was when you first scored your job. After so much trauma and despair, your life was finally coming together. It was  _ finally  _ working out. You remembered Marcus telling you to take heart and all this would pass because you were currently at your worst, and it was so difficult to believe him, and now here you were, actually, honestly,  _ literally  _ happy.

You took a deep breath, before you left your room to go to the kitchen and have breakfast with Olivia. She whistled when she saw you. “Looking really sharp today. Off to make a good impression, huh?”

You nudged her playfully with your elbow as you sat down next to her, and she laughed. You both finished your breakfast, said your goodbyes and headed off to work. You still weren’t sure where exactly your office was, but that was what google maps was for.

…

“Hello. I’m Finn. You must be Tiana?” A pleasant,  _ very  _ attractive gentleman approached you at the reception of your work building. He was tall, probably a couple of inches taller than you, and he was smartly dressed in a well tailored, navy blue suit, white shirt and a yolk yellow tie. On paper, these colours seemed ridiculous, but they somehow looked very good on him, very nicely bringing out his dark skin tone.

He brought out his hand for a handshake, and smiling yourself, you took  it. His hand was warm and firm, and it sent electric shocks up your arm. “I got an email from David, you boss over in Kenya, and he’s told me some very good things about you. I look forward to working with you and having you as a part of my team.”

You beamed. Oh, you were definitely going to be enjoying your stint here. This was far better than you bargained for. “Thank you very much. I look forward to working with you all.”

He asked you to follow him, and he led you to your office. It was quite spacious, and you were glad that you would not have to be sharing it with anyone. He explained to you your responsibilities: you were the head project manager, in charge of approving and supervising all the projects being undertaken by the company at any given time, and you reported directly to Finn, who was Director of Projects, every quarter on completed, ongoing and initiated projects. 

Afterwards, he took you to a tour of the rest of the place, showing you who you would be working with the most, and the respective teams that were in project management. Everything seemed to be going very well, and you felt unending joy in your heart. You made a mental note to send David, your former boss a long email when you were back in your office. He told you that he was going to approve of your transfer, but he conveniently left out the part where your transfer was going to include a promotion. You really owed him one for this.

After the obligatory tours and meets and greets, you went back to your office to begin working. This was, after all, the core of your career.

…

Well, this was most definitely not how you were intending to end your very productive day.

By all means, you should have been angry. Infuriated, in fact. You should have honked your horn to be extra petty and then walked out and given this asshole a good chunk of your mind. You had just come home from work, intending to get back into the house, get out of your work clothes, shower and chill out until dinner time. You had neither the time, energy or patience to deal with pieces of shit that had parked in  _ your  _ designated parking lot on your block.

However, instead, you were very amused. Much more amused than you should have been, given both your circumstances. More than once you had to clench your teeth to stop yourself from outright giggling at what you were seeing, because your window was open and the poor victim would probably hear you and get offended.

However, “poor victim” weren’t exactly the right words to describe the bloke. Poor victims were damsels in distress or little children completely lost or confused at situations before them. This guy was neither.

He was crouched in front of a BMW, scowling at a flat tyre. His broad shoulders were hunched forward, and he occasionally lifted his arm as if to fix something before dropping it again because he had absolutely no bloody idea where to even start. His dark brown hair was unruly and tousled, as if he had been running his hands repeatedly in it. His eyebrows were knitted together, and there were streaks of oil on his left cheek, inter spaced with a few moles, and freckles, which were all over his face. His lips, so full that you knew many a woman that would commit mass murders for lips like those were in a pout. His mouth occasionally moved,  indicating that he may either be grumbling at his predicament or cursing blue hell murder at the car. Or tyre.

Deciding that you  _ really  _ needed to park and get in the house and wind down, you thought a helping hand was in order. You got out of the car, your heels clicking on the tarmac of the road.

“Excuse me,” you begun, proud of yourself for hiding your mirth from your voice. “Are you okay? You look like you need a hand.”

Immediately, he turned to you, brown eyes regarding you sharply. He was a lot more handsome than you first thought, with his prominent nose and his hair covering the tops of his ears. Wanting to diffuse his look you gave him a small smile.

“See, it’s just that this is my parking spot, and as you can tell,” you gestured over yourself with a flourish. “I’ve just come from work. I’d really just like to park my car and go chill, but I can’t, because your car is parked on it with a flat, and seeing as how you’ve probably cursed every single ancestor of the first engineer who built up BMW, I doubt I’ll be able to get into my house and wind down until your car is off my parking spot, and that’s not gonna happen until you change that flat. So all I’m doing is asking if I can change your flat for you, you move your car, I park mine and we go on with our respective lives.”

For another moment, this guy just looked at you, before he sighed, putting his palms over his thighs to brace himself and stood up. It was then that you could truly see how tall and muscular he was. How utterly  _ glorious  _ he was. He was nothing but thick, defined muscle, from his neck down to his feet.

“Fine,” he growled, irritation inflected into his deep baritone. “Do your thing.”

Smiling sweetly, you thanked him, before bending down and beginning your work. He seemed to have fixed the jack under the car properly, but you noticed the lever was connected wrong. You snorted quietly, realising that  _ that  _ was probably the cause of all his problems. Poor guy.

You removed the lever, switching the parts around, so that the part where you were holding now became the part that actually fit into the jack, returned it and proceeded to lift the car at an angle, to get the flat off the ground. After that, you reached for the spanner, and after struggling for a bit, you realised that the bolts were a little too tight for you. You turned to the dashing stranger you were helping out. He seemed to be looking at what you were doing.

“I’m really sorry to bother,” you said, catching his gaze. “But the bolts are kinda tight. Could you please just untighten them a bit so that I can remove the tyre?”

“Sure,” he said. He walked past you and bent down, straining a little in loosening the bolts, but he managed. You jumped slightly when you heard the slight bang of each bolt. Man, the guy that did these bolts, what kind of inhuman strength did he posses? He was on the last bolt, when you both heard a voice, calling out in your general direction.

“Yo, Ben? What the fuck? Are you  _ still  _ not done fixing that tyre?”

Ben, huh? Was this the neighbour that Olivia was telling you about a couple of days ago?

Dashing stranger flinched, and it was kind of amusing seeing his massive frame move like that. You turned to the direction of the voice, and you almost doubled over in shock. The owner of the voice had very similar facial and physical characteristics to our dashing stranger, same chocolate brown eyes, same prominent nose, same full lips, same moles and freckles peppered over his face and same strong, muscular body. The only difference was that this new stranger was blonde, with glasses.

“Shut the fuck up, Matt,” Ben grumbled, finishing loosening the last bolt and getting away from the tyre. Matt smirked. He turned to you, and his smirk  turned less mischeivous, more into a small smile.

“Hi there. I’m Matt. This is my brother, Ben. I left him to do this because  _ apparently  _ he had learnt how to change a flat. Apparently he hasn’t. I do apologise for this inconvenience.”

At this point, it was taking almost all of your self-control not to out right laugh. “No worries. It’s not a big deal, honestly,” you said as you continued chaning the flat, turning your attention away from the bantering brothers so that you could not laugh. Matt apparently wouldn’t let it go, and going by the way Ben’s pout was growing, you doubted the banter would stop anytime soon.

You finally managed to get the flat off the car, and you were standing up to go get the good tire from the boot when you heard loud revving of what sounded like a very powerful motorbike. The bike seemed to be getting closer to you, and you gathered that the rider was coming to visit someone who lived on your block, as you’d never seen a bike parked on the resident parking spots. You rolled your eyes, already silently judging them, as you heaved, pulling the tyre out and dropping it on the gound and rolling it towards the front to put it on the car. You made the mistake of looking up at the direction of the bike and its rider, seeing as the noise was very close to you, and you almost made a fool of yourself by tripping and falling over aforementioned tyre.

The bike itself, one of the most beautiful pieces of engineering you had ever laid your eyes on, and the guy (he had to be a guy. The figure was too massive to be a chic) were dressed up in all black. You ran your eyes over the bike, and you guessed it had to be a Kawasaki Ninja 300 EBS sports, because very few motorbikes in the world could take one’s breath away like that. Long legs, covered in black fitting denim and black leather boots framed each side of the bike, and the aforementioned legs were attached to one of the biggest blokes you had ever seen. He was even taller than Ben, in his black casual button up and black leather jacket and his black matte helmet, slightly dented in certain areas, totally black visor with silver metal tracing the outline of it. Like Ben and Matt, he was nothing but pure, unadulterated muscle, but thicker and broader than both of them. You wondered if he was related to the other two, who were very obviously brothers.

Leather-gloved hands raised to take off the helmet, and your question on whether he was related to Matt and Ben was promptly answered.  They shared strikingly similar physical facial characteristics, in fact you could argue they were almost identical. The only difference between out sexy motorbike man and his brothers is that he had one of the most intense and most beautiful resting bitch faces you had ever seen and long black hair, just brushing his shoulders, thick and luscious, more so than both Ben and Matt, who, admittedly, had beautiful hair, better than most women you knew. 

His gaze went from you, still bent over the tyre, stupidly staring at his face to Matt then to Ben. He raised an eyebrow, before the corner of his mouth twitched slightly as he proceeded to lean forward on his bike,  his helmet dangling off one of his hands, crossed over each other.

“Every single time I think you can’t descend any deeper into the landfills of shitty behaviour you prove me wrong Ben. Why is this lovely lady changing your flat for you? I thought you claimed to have learnt how to change one.” His voice was also a low baritone, but it had an almost imperceptible lilt to it.

You managed to unstick your tongue from the roof of your mouth to swallow.

“Are you...triplets?!” you managed to breathe.

You blinked once, before closing your mouth and frowning. Of all the questions to ask. You had the chance to say something intelligent but your dumbass resorted to the most stupidly obvious question of them all. Why were you like this?

“Excellent observational skills you have there, friend. Who would have thought?” motorbike man responded, staring at you, no doubt  _ judging  _ you. You wanted to tell him to stop it, but you couldn’t because it would be extremely hypocritical of you, since you were judging yourself too.

“Kylo, don’t be a dick,” Matt chastised, rolling his eyes and turning back to you. “He’s Kylo, by the way, and yeah, we’re triplets.”

_ And  _ he was sassy too? No wonder your vagina was going all kinds of crazy right now.

You took a deep breath, before you went back to changing Ben’s tyre. There was a comfortable silence between the tree of you as you continued working, but your slight humiliation from before still stung a bit - you were, after all, very proud - so you decided to break the ice, so to speak.

“Why are you all staring at me like that? Have you never seen someone changing a flat before?” you asked, when you had finished, dusting your hands together to try to get some dust off, looking at each of them with your eyebrow raised.

There must have been someone somewhere that must have given a very good sacrifice to the spirits of your ancestral lands because looking at these three men made you feel truly blessed. This was the holy trinity of hotness, the one and only holy tribeca of Adonis’ creation. God himself took time, effort and detail in crafting these men before placing them in their mother’s womb. Their parents’ genetics must have calculated some algorithms before coming together to bless the rest of us undeserving mortals with these blokes. The Fates must have had multiple meetings on end in some sort of hyperbolic time chamber before deciding to unleash these men to the world as we know it. You were not worthy to view these men,  _ no one  _ was worthy, but here you were. You knew there were entire families that were all just stupidly attractive, but this was, quite frankly, just on another level.

“Apologies. Matt and I are just in awe of Ben’s perpetual stupidity. It still shouldn’t surprise us at this point in time, but somehow it always does. For an engineer, he’s pretty shit. Don’t trust him with any of your mechanics, or, as this situation presents, you just might end up having to fix them yourself.”

“Kylo I swear if you don’t shut your undeserving mouth up…”

“Oi, knock it off. Both of you.”

Matt was definitely the middle triplet, no doubt about that.

Ben breathed in, still glaring at Kylo, before turning to you, a most dazzling smile in place. You chuckled quietly at the sudden change. Ben was quite the charmer, you had to give him that. “Anyway, come inside. I owe you some hospitality.”

“Sure. I’d just like to park my car first.”

The reminder struck him, and faster than you could giggle again, he was already bolting towards the driver’s seat.

Moving up and away was  _ really  _ panning out to be a good plan.

  
  



	4. Finn and Rey: The Best couple

When you got back into your apartment, it wasn’t as late as you thought it was. You still had time to shower, eat, prepare for work the next day and talk (or thirst with, in this case) to Olivia. She even noticed how  _ ecstatic  _ you were.

“You are  _ a lot  _ more lively than you normally are. More so even than this morning. What happened?” she asked, when you rushed to her after you had showered and done your necessary preparations for work.

“I met them. Him. The triplets. Ben and his brothers. Holy shit they are so fucking attractive. All three of them. Especially Kylo, the guy on the bike? He’s definitely my type. Like he probably has never had an entire chill in his life. And Matt, he seems like the one who always, like, smoothes things between them, making sure they are always behaving and not fighting. Personally, I’m really not into blondes but he could truly be an exception to that rule. And Ben is so smooth, like  _ smooth.  _ I’m telling you a brother can tell me to deliver the president’s head to him on a platter and I would go above and beyond. Seriously, why didn’t you warn me before?”

“I did,” Olivia exclaimed, cutting you off before you continued rambling. The laughter in her eyes was very evident. “Remember when you first came over, when we were still sorting out your shit? I told you about Ben. He’s the one that lives here. His brothers come round every once in a while. I can’t believe you’ve been living here all of a week  and you’re the one that got to interact with them first.”

For a moment, you paused, turning to state are her in slight disbelief. “You’ve never interacted with them?” Your voice’s pitch had risen to a level you were not quite accustomed to. The extroverted, social and downright brave Olivia had never interacted with what was easily the most attractive man in the entire complex?

Nah, she was lying to you. She had to be.

She shrugged. “I mean, outside occasionally saying hi to Ben, not really. I also check out him and his brothers when they are around. I mean, I can approach one attractive dude but not three. How did  _ you  _ even end up interacting with them?”

You told her about the parking lot, how you helped Ben fix his flat, and how you met the other two as a result. Her resulting face journey was something you wished you could record to look at later and just laugh. She seemed to get more and more giddy as you went on, and when you concluded with telling her he invited you to his apartment with his brothers and all you did was drink a glass of water, she wagged her finger at you in mock disappointment.

“That’s all you did? Drink a fucking glass of water,” she said, shaking her head, honestly incredulous.

You shrugged. “Well, I did suck an ice cube that was in the water before it completely melted.”

She raised an eyebrow, before her eyes narrowed slightly and she smirked at you. You could literally see the devil horns growing out of her head, and the tail from her bum complete with her big, red trident and a cauldron of boiling red liquid.

Not like this, you thought to yourself as you realised what you had just walked into with that statement.

“Personally, I think there were three much other fun things to suck in that room, but I suppose you have to conform to societal expectations and what not.”

You looked away, blushing furiously and pursuing your lips. What a bitch. “Goodnight,” you grumbled, turning away and promptly walking straight into your room as you ignored Olivia’s loud (and very  _ rude _ ) giggles behind you.

…

It was almost time for you to go home, you realised as you looked at your clock on the table. There was an incoming project that your company was looking on taking on, and it was quite complicated, which was the reason why it had taken you the whole day looking at the paper work. You sighed, humming a low “come in” when there was a sharp knock on your door.

Finn popped his head inside your office, his dazzling smile making your day that much better. It was then that you realised that you were very suddenly surrounded by attractive men, both at home and at work, and, you realised, you were very pleased by this prospect.

“I know it’s been a long day, but if you have the time, we’re going to the pub that’s down the street for a couple of drinks and maybe some nibbles. It would be really cool if you could join us. We’re leaving work like an hour earlier for it, and we won’t stay out too long because we all have to come back tomorrow,” he said with a chuckle, looking at you expectantly.

You could never say no to Finn, not to mention it would be a good opportunity to meet up with the rest of your colleagues and talk to them in a much less formal setting.

“Are you sure the higher ups are okay with us leaving the office earlier though?”

Finn shrugged, walking in. He was wearing a beautiful purple suit today. The man was absolutely classy, knowing exactly what to wear to make his features stand out more.

“We’ve been doing it all the five years I’ve been here. Once a week we leave work early to go to the bar to socialise and just hang out. We’ve never gotten in trouble for it, so I doubt they really mind. Are you coming then?”

You looked at the PDF on your screen. You could continue this tomorrow. You begun packing up, preparing to leave. “Let’s go,” you said with a smile, for once in your life looking forward to actually socialising.

…

You were, surprisingly, having a good time in the pub, on your second gin and tonic, nibbling on some sandwiches when Finn approached you again. It was very nice and calm in the pub: there was no unnecessarily loud music and everyone was sitting at their designated places having their own conversation. There was no shouting to get simple points across and for that alone you were very grateful. You felt like you were too old to get back to the orthodox partying culture. 

“My fiance and a couple of her colleagues are coming over as well. They normally hang out with us here once a week as well. I hope you don’t mind,” Finn told you. You looked at him, smiling.

“Of course not. Now that you mention it, I never knew you were engaged. I actually look forward to seeing her. She must be one lucky lady.”

You weren’t exaggerating either. Finn was very attractive, very intelligent and very hardworking and put-together. Any woman would be extremely lucky to be involved with him in any kind of personal relationship. As you sipped your drink, listening and watching your boss happily and excitedly tell you about his partner, you realised that you may have been jealous of her, whoever she was, because it seemed like he absolutely  _ adored  _ her and they were both extremely happy to be together. 

You internally sighed. You were happy for other people - particularly if they were people you actually respected and held in high regard - to hear they were in happy relationships and watched them gush over their significant others, but you were significantly terrified of getting into some kind of commitment in the near future after your own disastrous excuse of a relationship with Nathan, your ex.

When Finn came back, you asked him why he kept on informing you of people coming over all the time.

“Well,” he answered, taking a sip of his drink. Everything this man did was so poised and classy. You had to admit to yourself that perhaps you just were developing a small crush on him. “When I was talking to David prior to you being transferred here, he told me that you were very asocial and you weren’t particularly big on social events, so I just thought it would at the very least be courteous to inform you of any events that involve socialising.”

You chuckled. He wasn’t wrong, and it was very considerate of him to always, in a way, warn you of any future social interactions. You told him this and he shrugged, blessing you with his dazzling smile again, telling you it was no big deal and there was no need to thank him. You may have blushed in your drink.

Moments later, you heard Olivia’s loud, lively laugh, and you nearly spat out your drink. What the fuck was  _ she  _ doing here?

Her laughter was followed by a just as loud, but a significantly less boisterous giggle, and she walked in with another very attractive brunette, toned and fit and with the most gorgeous eyes and the most gorgeous smile you had ever seen on a woman recently.

Were all attractive people in the US concentrated in this city? You felt very inadequate in terms of physical beauty because  _ everyone you had met recently was just so goddamn attractive. _

Aforementioned brunette looked to Finn’s direction and her smile became significantly bigger and brighter, and she ran straight to him, embracing him lovingly and kissing him on the mouth. The glanced at each other, conversing quietly, her hands around his neck and his own on her hips. He said something to her, and she giggled, dropping her head to his shoulder, before kissing his cheek again and letting go, running straight back to Olivia.

That must have been his fiance, and you immediately decided that they made an excellent couple.

You were heading to go get another sandwich (might as well eat now so that you don’t get to have to rummage around for food when you get home), you ran right into Olivia.

“I’m very surprised Finn managed to convince you to come. From what I remember, you’re not the biggest fan of social interactions.”

You snorted, taking a bite of your sandwich and swallowing before responding. “I’m not, but Finn and everyone else at work is great. They invited me out and I thought it would be super rude if I declined. Besides, it doesn’t hurt to spend a couple of hours with my colleagues after work once a week. It’s something I never experienced back at home, so I’d like to experience it here.”

She nodded, smiling slightly at you. She, more than even you, you could argue, was very happy that you were enjoying your new life so far, and things were going good. “You gotta meet Rey. She’s great, plus she’s the triplets’ cousin, so maybe she can tell you a little bit more about them.”

You were puzzled, and it must have reflected in your face, because Olivia snorted.

“Who’s Rey?”

“Finn’s fiance.”

…

“Hello. You must be Tiana. I’m Rey. Olivia can’t stop talking about you at work. I am also Finn’s fiance, so if you need a good word, or a promotion even, be nice to me all the time and buy me nice things and I’ll be sure to put in a good word for you,” Rey said, dazzling, bright smile on her face as she stuck her hand out to greet you. You took it, and she shook it firmly once with great enthusiasm. You immediately knew that you were going to like her.

“Pleasure to meet you, Rey. Olivia and I go a long way back,” you said, actually laughing at her joke. Both her and Finn’s smiles were contagious. “Good to know who my true boss is now.”

She laughed again, before motioning Finn to come and join you, which he did. You talked about your respective jobs for a moment, including discussing about where exactly Rey was from (turned out she was from London in the United Kingdom) before Satan decided to awaken in Olivia.

“Hey, Rey, Tiana just had a bit of an interesting interaction with your cousins yesterday, and that interaction has seemed to awaken the thirst within that she didn’t know she had.” You could literally hear the bitch cackling as she said that statement.

Finn outright snorted in his drink, as Rey, still with that bright smile on her face, rolled her eyes so far back you were sure they were probably rolling around in her skull.

“Please don’t tell me I have to listen to you too talking about how allegedly ‘hot’ they are. When Liv met Ben for the first time she couldn’t shut up about him, then I made the mistake of telling her we’re cousins and about Kylo and Matty too and oh my God…” She almost flailed, her tone just sounding extremely exasperated. You laughed.

“I mean, to be fair, they are pretty attractive. You probably don’t see it coz you’re related,” you pointed out. You could somewhat empathise. You remembered how almost all your lady friends and acquaintances always bugged you for Tony’s number back home, and the quiet glee you felt every time you informed them that he was, in fact, very gay.

Rey shrugged. “Maybe. It doesn’t help that I used to see them every single winter growing up.”

“What is your actual blood relation though?” you asked, genuinely curious.

“My dad and their mum are siblings. Dad was an exchange in the UK when he met mum. They fell in love then I happened. Dad decided to settle down there, unless it was summer then he’d drag both me and mum here to hang out with them. They are the older brothers I never had, and as a result they are all absolute dumbasses in my book.”

You chuckled. “You love them don’t you?”

“With all my heart.”

Throughout your chat, you found out that Kylo, the oldest triplet, is an astrophysicist and he’s the head researcher at a multinational. He’s pretty popular in the physical science and academic circles, because not only is his team constantly receiving grants for new research, they are rumoured to be one of the biggest profit drivers in the company’s R & D section. Rey and Finn informed you that he was easily one of the most intelligent people they knew, in terms of sheer aptitude.

Matt, the middle triplet (you were right, you mused, sipping your drink) was a game developer. He was both an incredible artist and very good with software, and Rey embarrassingly admitted that whenever she has any issue with tech he’s always her first port of call. She still believes he’s probably involved in some kind of witchcraft, because, in her words, he always typed things and suddenly the device was working again, and he always handed them back to her with a mocking, lopsided smile. You stored that information well. Considering your track record with technology, you definitely needed someone to sort your shit out for you when you broke it.

Ben, the youngest triplet, was a mechanical engineer. He’s excellent with his hands, and probably calculated formulae in his sleep (you laughed out loud at that) but he had contributed to building some marvellous things in the city. Apparently his apartment was always a mess because he was constantly taking things down and building them up again. You found it quite ironical that a mechanical engineer was unable to change a flat tyre. You considered telling Rey and Finn this, but you decided to let it pass.

As you and Olivia headed home much later in the evening, your slightly inebriated brain was trying to scheme how to get the triplets’ contacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last introductory chapter, so to speak. From the next chapter we dive straight into the action aka the actual story and the badonkadonk.
> 
> I know it's been super boring thus far, and I'm sorry, but I really felt that this had to be done first for the rest of the stuff to make sense. Your reviews and kudos fuel my passion for writing. Please tell me if you actually like it.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	5. Pleasure with Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is a bitch.

Really, why did you do this to yourself? Why did your decision making skills not come through when you needed them the most? Which ancestral ghost decided to leave their realm of guidance and faith to just come and troll you for their own amusement? Which of the Fates was doing this?

You were sitting on a park bench, pretending to be reading a book and actually sipping a very nice smoothie that Olivia made, looking around at everything that was happening around you. It was a nice, cool, Friday afternoon. You had left the office early today, since all day you had been talking to a client and sorting out the logistics of a massive project you were supposed to be moving, and Finn, bless his heart, could tell that you were quite drained and told you to go home. He said it would be pointless for you to try to do anything productive when you were so mentally drained.

So because it was about two in the afternoon and you had absolutely nothing to do in the house and you were bored to tears, you decided to grab one of the smoothies in the fridge (after texting Olivia that you had taken one and promising to make a replacement the next day), grab a book and go to the park and try to get some reading done. Except when you got to the park when it was reasonably quiet, but now, there were quite a number of people and everything was suddenly very distracting and you found it increasingly hard to focus.

You were looking at a lady that was bending around in ways that could not be considered normal by most standards, before you felt a large, cold nose on your hand that was resting on your knee. You looked down and saw a huge black and tan Rottweiler. He (you confirmed, peeping under him) looked like a pure breed, for he was a big boy. He sat next to you, as if waiting for you pat him. You did, smoothing the fur on his head and scratching behind his ears, watching him close his eyes and tilted his head backwards a little bit, showing that he was obviously enjoying himself.

“Hey there, big guy,” you murmured at him. “How are ya doing?”

He moved closer to you, placing his head gently on your knee.

“He likes you, which is odd because he’s just as antisocial as I am,” you heard a familiar baritone, which made you pause for a minute. You turned around to see Kylo, who was dressed in a black sweater, a black scarf, black corduroys and grey Timberland boots. He was pocketing, and only sheer self-control made you not run your eyes up and down his gorgeous body.

You turned back to the dog, smiling gently. “I love dogs, so I guess the feeling is mutual, on all counts. What’s his name?”

“Doug.” He made his way to you, sitting down on the bench with you. Doug moved himself in between both of you, his massive tongue out, panting slightly. “You’re not a regular. What brings you here today? Aren’t you supposed to be at work now?”

You nodded in agreement, before explaining that you had a very long morning with a somewhat insufferable client and that Finn had allowed to leave a lot earlier today. You wanted to ask him what he was doing here himself, before you remembered that his off day was Friday, so you gathered this was a weekly habit of his, bringing his dog out for a walk in the park. Kylo was a creature of habit from your previous interactions with him.

It had been about a month and half since the first time you met the triplets, that (un)fortunate evening when you had to change Ben’s flat tyre on your parking lot. From that moment on, you had taken a liking to them, and the little gathering with Finn and Rey had seemed to increase your brownie points with them, so they tended to invite you to their little gatherings at Ben’s house once a week.

It turned out that all they did during these times was hang out: watch a movie, play games or just chat. It was the only time they could catch up and talk to each other, and you were slightly envious of their relationship. They were very close as both siblings and as friends, and you thought their interactions were actually kind of cute. You also got to know them a lot better from hanging out with them, and they never really minded if Olivia came along, which she did sometimes, but other times she thought you “needed to get closer to them, increase your friendship circles a bit”. She thought she was being so sneaky, but you could tell she was scheming something.

So when Kylo asked you if you wanted to accompany him to his apartment, your mouth moved faster than you could register, and you graciously, agreed. You stood up, and with both him and Doug, walked in comfortable silence to where you assumed his residence was. As you walked, you remembered to send a text to Olivia, telling her that you may be late since you would be hanging out at Kylo’s for the rest of the day.

It should not have surprised you that Kylo lived in one of the most exclusive suburbs in the city, but somehow it still did. It was all the dream suburbia shit you saw in the movies: beautiful apartment complex with a pool, playground and gym in the middle of it all. There was underground parking for residents and an small outside parking for visitors. He reached the entrance for his block, scanned his card before allowing you to walk in before he followed behind. You gave him a quiet thank you, and following him to the lift, where you pressed the up button. He lived on the 6th floor, smack in the middle of the building.

You were actually very impressed with Kylo’s apartment. It was very tasteful, quite expensive and minimalistic. He had very...unique interior design, such as his coffee table in the sitting room was simply a motorbike engine with glass on top of it, and his kitchen was nothing but marble and stainless steel, all in varying shades of grey. Everything else was in dark and deep tones on black, blue and grey. It seemed like an extension of him, those kinds of places that only a bloke like Kylo could live in.

“Your place is pretty awesome,” you noted, looking at a really cool abstract painting on one of the walls of his dining table.

“Thank you,” he responded, eyeing you, interest clearly visible in his body language. “Would you like something to drink?”

He invited you to sit with him on his very comfortable looking sofa after he brought you your drink, and you found yourselves talking about a range of topics that you never thought you’d be discussing with him of all people.

You looked at your watch, and about four hours had passed, just talking (and you had snuck in a couple of games of League of Legends and Overwatch. He was a  _ really  _ good gamer, having carried your scrub ass more than once) and you thought that maybe it was time you begun heading home, despite what your hormones were telling you. As much as all three of the Solo-Skywalker men were extremely attractive, there was something you felt Kylo had that his brothers didn’t, and it was that something that was driving you somewhat insane, and only good manners just barely restraining you from jumping him.

You were flicking channels on Netflix, trying to figure out what you both wanted to watch, when his doorbell went off. Both of you did not quite expect to see the person who had arrived.

“Hey Kylo,” Rey said, peeking past his side because he was too tall for her to try and see you over his shoulder. “I just wanted to bring Tiana some stuff, you know, change of clothes and some toiletries. I think there’s also some condoms in there, but I know you’re equally responsible and you probably have a stash somewhere. Anyway, Olivia asked me to drop these over for her. Have fun!”

It seemed Satan was really active today, you thought as you dropped your head in your hands, feeling your face heat up in humiliation. There were very few times that you were appreciative of your skin colour as now, because if you knew if you were any lighter you’d be looking like a ketchup bottle. Why was Olivia like this? Okay, she wasn’t wrong but still.

Kylo turned to you, smirking in amusement and something else. His eyes in particular were shining with something that made your stomach flop about. “I’ll take these to my room, then I can come back and we can discuss how many times you want me to fuck you tonight.”

You squeaked. Not like this.

…

You were sitting on Kylo’s bed, going through a couple of comics on his bedside. He had made it  _ very  _ clear that you wouldn’t be sleeping in any of the guest bedroom, basically indirectly telling you that he had every intention of sleeping with you tonight, and to be quite frank, you were very much looking forward to it.

Kylo himself got out of the bathroom, in nothing but the boxers as he joined you on his bed. You asked if you could fold a page in his book, to mark where you had reached reading his comic, when he produced a bookmark for you. You took it, thanking him, and you hadn’t even placed the comic on his bedside before he’d pulled you on his lap, powerful arms wrapping around you and crushing your lips to his in an aggressive kiss. You braced against his muscular chest, your palms against his skin, feeling his muscles beneath them, as his own hands immediately moved to your hips, grabbing and holding you down. You moaned against him, tilting your head to deepen the kiss and he dipped his tongue in your mouth, exploring you.

You broke the kiss, desperately needing to breathe, before moments later you begun kissing your way down his jaw, over his neck onto his shoulder, nipping and biting as you went, making sure to leave marks on his pale skin. You  _ wanted  _ people to know what he was up to with you.

“Holy  _ fuck,”  _ he gasped, tilting his head to give you more room, but by then you had decided you weren’t stopping there. You rolled your hips over his once, hearing him let out another moan as his hips bucked into you in response, his hands having moved to your waist, and you felt his dick, hot and hard and thick through his boxers. You slid off, slightly regretful, but logistics wouldn’t really allow you to suck him off properly when he was sitting upright.

“Lie down,” you ordered breathlessly, slightly pushing him down. He acquiesced, sliding down the bed. “Take your boxers off. I wanna suck your cock.” 

You kissed your way down his body, over his chest, making sure to take his nipple in your mouth (you were rewarded with a low growl for that), over his defined abdomen, before you maneuvered yourself over him, lifting yourself slightly off so that he could slip his boxers down his hips and off his legs. He gasped, almost sobbed when you grabbed the base of his cock, hot and thick, your fingers brushing over his pubes and his balls. One of his hands immediately gripped his sheet, the other one headed to your braids as you darted your tongue out, tasting the precum budding on his hip, running the tip of your tongue over the slit of his tip.

“Oh my God,” he whimpered when you wrapped your lips around him, relaxing your throat and hollowing your cheeks to take as much of him as you could. He was  _ massive,  _ definitely bigger than your past partner, that you felt your mouth straining a little, stretched over him. You placed your palms on his thighs, bobbing your head slightly over him, making sure to run your tongue occasionally on the vein under his shaft.

His hips bucked up into your mouth, followed by a flurry of curses so vulgar it could send any pious person into the nearest holy building to pray for his soul. You moaned around him, alternating between pumping his cock in your hand and bobbing your head on it, slightly faster, making sure to suck on his tip like a lollipop and running your tongue over and around his tip, before you felt his balls tighten, his fist in your hair tighten, his cock twitch in your mouth and with a husky cry he came, spilling himself in your mouth, his whole body trembling with his orgasm. He came so much that you struggled trying to swallow, half his seed spilling out of the sides of your mouth.

He pulled you up to his mouth, claiming it again in another bruising kiss, no doubt tasting himself on you. He wrapped a powerful arm around you, lifting your both up to sitting position, and you straddled him, wrapping one of your arms around his broad shoulder over his neck, while the other one buried itself into his hair, thick and luscious and probably the envy of many a woman.

“My turn to make you cum,” he whispered in your ear, his hand slipping in between your legs, slightly caressing your folds, feeling how wet you suddenly had become. You shuddered, closing your eyes tight and biting your lip, feeling yourself getting wetter and fidgeting over him. He chuckled, the sound smooth, dark and sinful.

“You’re so fucking wet for me,” he murmured, voice low and husky, having dropped an octave because of his arousal. “How long have you wanted to fuck me, you dirty little  _ slut?  _ I saw the way you’ve been looking at me, especially the first time you saw me. You’ve always wanted me to fuck you into submission, haven’t you? Wanting everyone to hear you scream my name all night as I pound you into my mattress, begging for more and more of my cock. I’m going to open up this tight little pussy of yours for me.  _ Nobody,  _ not even my brothers are ever going to fuck you like me. You’re going to be  _ my  _ little whore, and I’ll be sure to reinforce that to you tonight as I split you open with my dick. All my neighbours are gonna know that you’re  _ mine.  _ I’ll have you cum for me so hard that you’re gonna be sore for most of tomorrow morning.”

You mewled slowly, as he removed his fingers from in between his legs and without a moment’s respite effortlessly lifted you over his dick, already hard again despite his recent orgasm. He let go, and you slid down his cock onto his base. You screamed in equal parts pleasure and pain, your walls struggling to stretch and clench around his thick girth.

He, in turn, buried his head in your neck, breathing harshly. “God you’re so fucking  _ tight,”  _ his voice was muffled in your shoulder, as he lifted your hips up before pulling you down onto him again. You decided to continue, hopping on his dick like a pogo stick. His earlier words still in your mind, with a combination of his grunts on your shoulder and his hips thrusting up and down with you were enough to drive you to the edge, and you bit your lip, so hard you were surprised you didn’t break skin. Your orgasm hit you like an electric train and you came around him, as you had fantasised for a while, desperately milking him for his seed. It didn’t take long before he came himself, shooting jet after thick jet of his hot seed inside you, filling you completely with it, so much so that you felt it flow out of you.

Kylo pulled you off his cock, pulling you close to him before flopping on the bed, lying on his side, an arm draped around you. You were absolutely exhausted, and it didn’t take long before you literally blacked out, a satisfied mess.


	6. Helping out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently travelling form Australia to Kenya to spend time with my family over the holidays, so I won't have internet access over the next couple of days because I'll be sleeping/eating/unpacking/dealing with annoying relatives. I promise to get back to y'all whenever I can though.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos/comment. It fuels my passion for writing!

Holy shit you were  _ sore,  _ you thought, as you tried to turn, your general pelvic region stinging in pain. 

You were not regretting it in the least though. You had just had some mind-blowing sex with one of the most attractive men you had ever seen in a long time, and here you were, still in his bed, rolling around in his silk sheets, not wanting to leave because you wanted to leech the warmth from his side of the bed. Actually, now that you’d thought about it, where exactly had he gone?

You opened your eyes, looking around at Kylo’s room. There was a jug of water on his side of the bedside and you got up to pour yourself a glass, considering how dry your throat was. Just as you were putting the glass back down, he walked in.

“Morning,” he said, running his eyes down your body, smirking when he caught your gaze. You blushed, covering yourself with the sheet upon realising that you were nude.

“Morning,” you responded, shifting slightly. “Can I please go take a shower before I come out to the kitchen?”

Your voice was small, having been caught completely unaware by his hungry gaze. The man was insatiable, if last night was any indication, and quite frankly you had no issue with it whatsoever, because it was definitely worth it and you would not hesitate in the least to do it again.

He nodded towards the bathroom. “Go right ahead. I should be done with breakfast by the time you’re through,” he said, his lilting voice infected with a whole lot of mischief you never knew he was capable of. It was going to be quite a morning for you, it seemed.

…

You had finished your very refreshing shower, and you were getting yourself settled into Kylo’s dining room. There was a plate of hot and fresh french toast, and a glass of juice next to it. 

“Have some breakfast,” he said, nodding towards the food, mysteriously appearing in the kitchen with his own dishes, looking like he’s just finished eating. “You look you’ve got some questions, he added, at what was no doubt a puzzled expression on your face. “We can talk when you’re done eating.”

Doug suddenly materialised from one of the rooms as well, coming to lie at your feet as you ate. You patted him a few times, to which he nuzzled his huge nose into your hand once in a while. You had forgotten for a moment about him, but you really couldn’t blame yourself, considering how his master was balls deep inside you last night. You blushed at the memory.

“So what was that about sleeping your brothers last night?” You asked him as you rinsed the crumbs and loose dirt from the dishes in his sink before stacking them in his dishwasher. You insisted to do the dishes, despite them being your worst chore, because you hadn’t really done anything since arriving. You thought it was a sensible trade-off, considering the excellent dick down you got the previous night.

He was lounging on the couch, one long leg hanging over one of the arm rests, in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. It was getting increasingly difficult to get your eyes off his abs as he breathed in and out steadily.

“They’ll probably try and get with you, especially after they realise that I’ve slept with you,” he said, looking at you a slight smirk on his face. You blushed again, something, you realised, you were doing a lot in his presence.

“It doesn’t bother you?” you asked, putting in the last plate before closing the dishwasher. You walked to the couched he lounged on. He sat up slightly, waiting for you to sit before he returned to his previous position, resting his head on your lap, his hair splayed all over your pants.

“Not really,” he responded, shrugging nonchalantly, his shoulders hitting the side of your thigh as they moved up. You were about to open your mouth to ask why, because this was something you had never quite come across, but he beat you to it and answered you anyway, as if reading your mind. “We’ve been in polyamorous relationships before, so it’s really not that much of a big deal. I personally prefer exclusivity in my relationships, for my partner to be mine and mine alone, but in retrospect,  I don’t regret any polyamorous relationships I had with my brothers because it helped me come to terms with and accept my sexuality.” 

You nodded in understanding. It wasn’t quite something you’d heard of or experienced before, but you could see the logic behind it, particularly, as he pointed out, if one would still be in stages of self-learning and self-development.

“I’ve also seen how you look at us when we’re together. You can’t deny the fact that you wanna fuck us.”

You felt the heat flood your face again, and you looked away, blushing so hard that it was literally impossible to formulate a proper comeback. Okay, he really wasn’t wrong, but were you really that obvious? You were supposed to be  _ thirsty,  _ not obvious,  you thought as you idly buried your fingers in his long, thick, luscious hair.

You thought Kylo had set an extremely high standard, so it would be interesting to see what his brothers had in store for you. Moving out and away truly was a gift.

…

It was slightly later in the afternoon, when, with Kylo’s amused encouragement you managed to haul your lazy ass and walk back home. As you predicted, you were sore, and you forgot that you had walked from the park to Kylo’s when you politely declined his offer to drop you home on his bike. That was one decision you were beginning to regret out of all this, the fact you had to walk home, and though it wasn’t really the longest of distances, it was still a struggle because of how hard Kylo pounded you into his mattress last night. You noticed some very observant people realising you weren’t quite walking straight, which meant you were doing the famed walk of shame. You never thought you’d find yourself in this position, but here you were. What was real life?

When you go to your complex you saw someone, a lady by the looks of it on Ben’s door. She looked extremely irritated, like she was expecting Ben to be there when she arrived and he wasn’t, thus making it seem like she had wasted her time coming all the way here. She occasionally paced around the front of his door, muttering things and throwing her arms up in irritation at random intervals. Going by the deep frown on her face, she looked quite angry. You wondered what she was all about, for Ben was definitely the friendliest and the most social of the triplets, and you had yet to meet someone who had a problem with him.

You were very grateful that it was a weekend, because your plan was to go home and sleep. However, when you got home, there was a little bit of a gathering going on, and you had a feeling ‘sleep’ would be the last thing that would be happening to you today.

You saw Finn, Rey and Olivia in the kitchen, as Ben sat in the sitting room, sprawled over one of the single seater couches, his arm over his eyes. Going by the body language of everyone else you had a feeling that this was not exactly a happy gathering.

“Hey guys,” you said, closing the door behind you, watching as they all turned their attention to you. Ben was the only one that stayed the way he was. “What exactly has called upon this gathering? Why does Ben look like he wants the sweet embrace of death to end his misery?”

Olivia snorted, and despite the reaction, you knew enough to tell that that statement wasn’t too far from the truth. “Probably because he does, in fact want the sweet embrace of death to end his misery,” she said, when she was done.

Your brows furrowed, and you dipped your head, scratching your chin. “I take it it has something to do with the lady outside Ben’s door, acting like an tax collector of the 1920s?” 

“Oh God she’s  _ still  _ there?” Ben said, for the first time the whole evening. He legitimately sounded distraught. You turned to him. He groaned. “Why can’t she just leave me the fuck alone?”

You looked over at Finn and Rey, puzzled, who were looking everywhere but at you. Rey sighed.

“Her name’s Taylor. She’s a colleague of mine. She kind of has a problem with me, and I’m just tired, psychologically and emotionally of dealing with her. She normally comes to my place every couple of months to just be creepy. She’s kinda attracted to me, but I’ve made it very clear to her that I’m not interested in anything other than a purely professional relationship, but she somehow takes it as a challenge to try harder. We’ve all tried talking to her, but she doesn’t want to listen to any of us. She has some kind of superiority complex going on and I’m just…”

He sighed, and it sounded so bone deep that you actually felt sorry for him. You walked up to him and sat on the armrest, taking his hand in yours, he squeezed gently, and you hoped he was communicating his thanks to you. “Do you want me to go tell her to back off?”

He shrugged. “You can try. Everyone else has, but apparently she doesn’t listen to anyone.”

“What about Matt and Kylo? Do they know? Have you told them? Have they tried anything?”

Ben sighed, a lot more shakily this time. Maybe you shouldn’t have asked that.

“I...I don’t want to involve them in this. This is my problem and I don’t want to have to drag them through this. That woman is bat shit insane. I really donno what to do.”

You looked around the room. “Why don’t we all approach her? Like Finn, Rey, Olivia and I. Let’s just all go and see if we can talk to her, tell her to fuck off? Maybe if we’re in a  crown instead of individually, she can actually take the hint?”

Rey’s face brightened. “Actually, yeah. That sounds like a fantastic idea. Let’s go!”

“You sure? I mean, from what I heard, you were at Kylo’s last night, and I doubt you were discussing the intricacies of astrophysics,” FInn said, sipping his water as he stared at you over the rim of the glass, causing a variety of snorts from everyone else in the room, including Ben.

You pursed your lips, rolling your eyes and breathing in heavily through your nose. “Please, can you not,” you muttered, your face heating again at remembering just how much  _ fun  _ you had last night  _ and  _ the fact that your entire social circle was very well aware of it.

“How do  _ you  _ even know I was at Kylo’s last night?”

“I’m was with Rey when she dropped over your stuff.”

You glared at Olivia through your embarrassment, and she smiled sweetly at you, waving her fingers.

“True Friendship,” she said, much to the agreement of everyone else.

You looked up to the sky, asking any deity that would listen to you why they were doing this to you.

…

“Excuse me. Hi. Can we help you?”

She looked at you up and down, from the tip of your head to your feet and then back up again. She was mixed race, with what was definitely dyed blonde hair and one of those geek glasses. SHe was wearing a hot pink top, sleeveless with a generous showing of cleavage and black booty shorts and Birkenstocks. She looked very pretty, all things considered, but the way she looked at you told you a lot about her already. You were relishing in this.

“Who are you?” Thick accent. You’d place it as Western US, according to the media you consumed. You could have been wrong.

“She’s with us,” Olivia said from behind you, not even bothering to hide the disdain from her voice. “She’s my new roommate. We’ve come to see if Ben is home.”

She extended her snobby look to Finn and Rey behind you, before turning back to you specifically. “I’ve been knocking on his door for a while. I don’t think he’s home.”

“Why don’t you call him or text him?” You asked, feigning innocence. Finn cleared his throat.

She looked irritated. “He won’t answer. I don’t know why.”

You shrugged. “Maybe he doesn’t wanna talk to you.”

Her eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth to respond, but Rey beat her to it. “Taylor look, we don’t know what you’re doing here, and quite frankly, we don’t care. Ben doesn’t want to talk to you. He doesn’t want to associate himself with you. He just doesn’t want anything to do with you. He has told you this time and again, he even has gotten  _ us  _ to tell you this multiple times, but for some reason you can’t help but come round as much as you can to try and bully him into doing things for you. You got in trouble for bullying him at work, and now you think you can extend your bullying in his private life. Can’t you just sod off, mate?”

Her nostrils were flared, but she managed to compose herself and flip her hair over her shoulder.  “I just want him to fix up something for me.”

“You  _ want  _ him to fix up something for you. You’re not requesting, you’re demanding, because he’s supposed to drop everything he’s doing in his life and cater to you,” you said, legitimately sounding incredulous.

Finn grunted. “You’re such an entitled, self-centred and self-absorbed individual. Why is it so difficult to just accept that someone doesn’t want anything to do with you and go on with your life? WHy do you see the need of relentlessly bullying them, picking on their insecurities just because you can never get whatever it is you want from them? Do you know how much of a fucking bitch you are? You’re such a nuisance, honestly, and if you don’t leave right this second, all of us here are not going to hesitate to simply throw you out. This is getting ridiculous.”

Suddenly she changed. She pouted, lower lip trembling, and were those  _ actual  _ tears in her eyes?

“Why are you all bullying me?” she ailed, stomping her foot.

You barked out a laugh of sheer disbelief. Did she literally  _ stomp her foot?! _

“Okay bitch, get the fuck out. Just leave. Go. This is too much. Just what is your maturity level?”

“I’ll be back,” she said as she pushed her way passed you and the squad, running down the stairs. 

“We’ll be right here waiting for you,” Olivia yelled after her, as she jumped into her car and nearly ploughed into a tree, trying to reverse her way out of the complex.

You sighed, putting your hands on your hips.

“That was an adventure. Jesus Christ…”

…

“Hey Ben,” Fin said, shaking him on the shoulder to wake him up. “Your abode is safe. Going by how she literally sprinted out of there, I doubt she’ll bully you again for a while.”

Ben got up, groaning in the process. He stood up and stretched his arms, yawning. “Thank you,” he said quietly, before slowly walking out.

You looked at him, and went back to the kitchen to say goodbye to Finn and Rey. You made a mental note to send Ben a text later on.


	7. Meeting up with Matt

“Oh my God Finn, you gotta tell me more about Taylor.”

It was your  lunch break at work, and considering you didn’t have anywhere or anyone else to spend it with, you decided to go and bug Finn about the chic you guys met a couple of days prior that was bullying Ben. It was also his lunch break and you were one hundred percent sure that he was free because you had double checked with his schedule.

Finn looked up at you from his computer screen and gave you a lopsided smile. “Why am I very unsurprised by you bursting into my office and asking about that woman?

You shrugged, honestly not having an answer to that question. You were simply just curious, and you were sure to tell Finn this. You just kinda wondered why someone as friendly and as amicable and accepting as Ben would have a great issue with someone else, since Ben had more than once shown you just how charming he can be.

“We went to the same university. She’s a very smart young lady, but she’s very entitled. She’s always had men falling over themselves over her and from what I hear she’s extremely emotionally manipulative. So when she wanted to initiate something with Ben and he wasn’t interested she took it as a personal attack and just started her bullshit with him at work. When she was called out and got into trouble for it she thought she could take it out the workplace but then she met us and she realised that plan wasn’t going to work out very well for her. She still bothered him from time to time, and the weekend was one of those particular instances.”

You nodded, as he went on with the story. Well, that sucked. Poor Ben seemed to be truly distraught by it all, and you asked Finn why this seemed to affect him really badly.

Finn sighed. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again. He seemed to contemplate about whether he wanted to tell you something.

“Yo, Finn, you don’t have to say what you’re thinking to say if you don’t want to,” you reassured him. He just regarded you.

One thing you noticed when working with Finn was that he is extremely intelligent and an excellent judge of character, so you were well aware that if he wanted to tell you something he would with no hesitation at all. The fact that he was contemplating about what he wanted to say…

“Can I have this discussion with you a little later?” he said instead.

You shrugged. “Of course. Any time,” you responded.

He smiled at you, a small genuine smile (your heart skipped a couple of times because he was so  _ handsome _ ) and you left his office. There were some spreadsheets to be analysed and last you checked spreadsheets don’t analyse themselves.

…

The drive home was not quite melancholic, but there was a great deal of sadness and empathy you felt for Ben. Finn had called you into his office just before it was time to leave (seemed he was also tired of looking at spreadsheets all day and talking to you about Ben and Taylor seemed to be a welcome break) and told you the whole deal.

It turns out that Ben has terrible insecurities from when he was younger. He did not have the natural intelligence of Kylo or the natural kindness of Matt, so most of the time people tended to not pay much attention to him because he felt he never really stood out. As a result he always felt that he had a lot of catching up to do, particularly in regards to his brothers, and even despite having the largest social group he still felt very lonely and that he was never appreciate a lot of the time.

However, as he and his brothers grew up, Kylo, the most observant triplet noticed that Ben had excellent people skills and was an excellent judge of character. He was very good at reading people, and he always had a knack of knowing who was a straightforward person and who wasn’t - a skill Kylo truly lacked because of his natural aversion of people and Matt’s was more than wonky because he believed a little too much in the benefit of the doubt -  and this strong observation skills combined with his excellent practicability and critical thinking would make him a superb engineer, and he very strongly encouraged Ben to get to do engineering in school, a career he later came to love.

Despite reassurances of his skills from everyone around him as an adult, - a skill that was somewhat ignored growing up as it didn’t stand out as much as his brothers’ -  he still felt that crippling insecurity from when he was younger sometimes, that need to have to work a lot harder than his brothers, and it was at that particular moment of vulnerability that people with questionable motives such as Taylor would take advantage of. That was why he was so hesitant of dealing with her before. It seemed this is something that she had realised when she was working with him and had pounced on him as a result.

All this contemplation made you reach home a lot faster than you thought, and as you were entering your apartment block you decided to text Ben, just to see how he was doing. He never responded, so at risk of looking needy, you decided to call. He picked up on the thirsd ring.

“Hey,” he said, sounding his usual charming, chipper self.

“Waddup. Just wanted to see how you’re doing after the whole Taylor debacle.”

He laughed at that, the sound deep. Your tummy was doing things.

“I’m good. She could barely look at me at work, and I think at some point she ducked under a table, so I’d like to say she won’t be bothering me for a while.” His voice was quieter.”Thank you. Rey told me that it was your idea to confront her as a unit, and I think she was kinda intimidated at that. I really appreciate it.”

You found yourself smiling gently at that. “Hey, no problem at all. It’s just, well, I’m sorry for prying and being intrusive, but Finn kinda told me about your life history kind of, because he thought it would help understand the deal with whatsherface, so I was just checking up on ya.”

He chuckled again, and you swallowed a whole lot more than saliva. “Nah, I understand. It’s not really prying, because you have no ill will against me, so you’re good. Thank you for checking up. It feels good when other people other than family check up once in a while.”

“Alrighty then. Talk to you soon. I have to go do adult things when I get in the house.”

He scoffed. He understood the struggle of being responsible. “Alright babe. Talk to you.”

You walked into the house, blushing like the shy maiden you most definitely were not, and Olivia’s raised eyebrow made you aware that she wasn’t buying into your shit.

“You’re not the blushing types at all. Which boy has lied to you that well?” she asked, still looking at you skeptically as she chewed some nuts in your slang.

You rolled your eyes, smiling slightly at her dramatics. “I just spoke to Ben. I heard his tragic backstory and the whole deal with Taylor, so I was just calling him to check up on him. He seems to be doing okay, and apparently Taylor  has been avoiding him, so I guess that’s a good thing.”

She relaxed, her smile getting a little more genuine. “That’s nice to hear. Apparently she was such a nuisance prior. Good to know he’s doing okay. For such an antisocial person you sure have found your way into those dudes’ hearts, though one of them has found his way into your pu-”

“Bitch shut the fuck up,” you muttered, walking away so that she couldn’t see you blushing to the high heavens and back and continue roasting your smitten ass.

What was real life?

…

You were planning a presentation for a portfolio to give to a prospective client when your phone began buzzing next to you. You eyed the device, before glancing back at the papers in front of you. You wanted to complete this conclusion part, since it would be one of the most important parts of the presentation then you’d get back to whoever that was trying to contact you. You highly doubted it was someone in your close friendship circles. You always made it very clear that they were not to get in touch with you during working hours, unless it was your breaks, which they were all very well aware of.

You also told them that if they had something they really wanted to say then they could always call you. You knew what life was like, and emergencies never had schedules.

Your phone, however, never stopped buzzing. It was very annoying, because it was on a stack of papers and not the actual table so that it would be more silent and you could  _ still  _ hear it. Either way, you managed to ignore it, and proceed on with your work. Despite this, you still found it quite difficult to concentrate, as the buzzing really got to you. Irritated and not bothering to check who it was that was calling, you grabbed the phone with a vengeance and and answered it.

“Hello?” you snapped.

“Whoa there. Who pissed you off today?” Olivia asked, genuinely concerned at your tone.

You breathed out steadily. “Sorry. I was just in the middle of work  and the phone buzzing fucked my concentration. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to ask a favour. I’m travelling tomorrow for work as you know and I kinda can’t do this on my own. I can wait for you to get home so we can talk about it.”

You shook your head. This was her very roundabout way of saying she was sorry for distracting you at work. “Yeah, sure. No problem at all,” you responded, wry smile on your face.

You could literally see her sigh of relief. “Thanks. See you later.”

“Peace.”

You got back to work, in a somewhat better mood than before.

…

You got home to find Olivia simultaneously sulking and glaring at her laptop.

Or more specifically, the black, blank screen of her laptop.

“Well then. I can see your problem here and why you were so desperate to talk to me today. You want me to holla at Matt for you and see if he can fix this shit?”

They way she eyed you back made it extremely hard not to burst into laughter, because she looked like she wanted to grab nearest solid thing and throw it at your head.

“Yes, please, if you don’t mind. My laptop, as you can clearly see, is quite fucked up, and I’d really appreciate it if you could holla at Matt and request him to have a look at it for me. Tell him I’ll pay him back when I get back in a fortnight.”

You couldn’t help it. You honestly couldn’t. She had walked straight into that one. “WIth what exactly? There are quite a number of ways  _ you _ can pay him back, particularly if they have anything to do with what we were discussing the other day. I could even give you-”

You barely managed to duck the empty bottle that was thrown your way, before you dashed into your room and closed the door, giggling like the real Satan spawn you were.

Ah, true friendship really is a great thing.

…

“Hey Matt. What’s up?”

It was the following day. Olivia had already left (you dropped her sleepy ass to the airport that morning on your way to work) and it was your lunch break. In a way, you were actually appreciative of this opportunity to call Matt up and ask him to help fix Olivia’s laptop, as you hadn’t spoken to him in a while.

“Hey Tiana. How are you doing? Been a bit of a minute.”

His voice had a slightly higher timbre than his brothers, but it was still a smooth baritone, one that made you feel things in between your legs.

“Come on, mate. We just met each other like a week ago. What d’you mean ‘been a bit of a minute’?” You asked with a laugh.

“I donno. It just seems that it’s been a while since so much has been happening to me professionally. You’re also the only person I know that calls people ‘mate’.”

“Aussie habits. They die hard.”

He chuckled. “Tell me what I can do for you.”

Lawd his  _ voice.  _ “I have a favour to ask you. Olivia fucked up her laptop and she’s wondering if you’d fix it for her?”

He sighed, though it was more out of amusement than anything else. “Why did I do this degree? I should have just done it and not told anyone. Perhaps I should start charging.”

You giggled, actually blushing. How were these men doing this to you surely? “So when can I meet up with you so that you can have a look at it?”

“This evening good for you? I can skive for a couple of hours and come over to Ben’s.”

“Thank you so much Matty. I really appreciate it.”

There was a slight pause before he said bye, and you were just about to open your mouth to do the same, but he asked you one last thing, slight incredulity filtering through his voice.

“Did you just call me ‘Matty’?”

You smiled. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no. Don’t stop. I think it sounds really sexy with your accent, how you pronounce your Ts. I’d very much like you to continue calling me that.”

You opened your mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Was Matt fucking  _ flirting  _ with you? Over the phone no less? Generally, blondes weren’t your type, but for this bloke, you were more than ready to make an exception. Despite how crude Olivia could be about it, at the end of the day, she was right. You could ride this dude’s dick about thirty ways from Sunday, and you would have absolutely zero regrets.

“As you command, sir,” you ended up responding, making sure to keep your voice chipper, and mentally trying to get your hormones in control.

“Alright then, See you in a couple of hours.”

“Bye, Matty.”

You hang up before he could say anything. You doubted your arousal could take it.

It was gonna be a great day. Of that you were one hundred percent sure. You continued on your day in a very good mood, something all your colleagues noticed. As you drove home, to go get out of your clothes before meeting Matt, you wondered if he was already aware that you had already slept with his brother, and if he had any intention of sleeping with you.

Well, you were gonna find out soon.

  
  
  
  



	8. Matt's new ways of Pleasuring you

You walked into Ben’s after you knocked the door, to see Matt lounging on the couch in nothing but a black t-shirt and some grey khakis. His legs were wide open, one hand dangling loosely in between them the other one flipping channels on the remote. You swallowed when your traitorous mind informed you of the preferable position  _ you’d  _ like to take, particularly in between his legs.

“Hey there,” he greeted you, standing up to come for a hug. You wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders, while his own arm was wrapped around your lower back, just above your bum. You wondered how you could get it to slip down and “accidentally” brush you without it seeming too obvious on your part.

“He Matty. What’s up?”

“Not too bad. I was expecting you in a suit. Went home and changed?”

“And showered.”

“Same,” he said, chuckling. He gestured towards the couch, offering you a seat and asking you what you wanted to drink. He went to the kitchen and got you your juice, as you muttered a small thank you, trying to control your hormones. Why were you acting like a horny teenage boy?

He came back and sat next to you, leaning forward towards the coffee table, pulling his specs over the bridge of his nose.

“Very well then. Let me have a look at that machine.”

You removed Olivia’s laptop from your backpack, handing it to him. He tried booting it, and when it refused he frowned, and you were very tempted to lean forward and kiss him, kiss the frown off, so to speak. He flipped it over and removed his tool box, opening the back.

“Rest In Peace Olivia’s warranty,” you muttered, watching the facial journey on Matt’s handsome face.

“Damn,” he muttered, his eyes widening slightly. “Holy shit...her motherboard’s fried. What the  _ fuck  _ was she doing on this thing?”

He sounded very surprised. You moved slightly closer, peeking at the machine from over his shoulder. You raised both your eyebrows, very surprised yourself. Matty was asking the right questions: what the fuck was she actually doing with her laptop?

Or maybe she was just right. She once mentioned she had terrible luck with machines, but even this was kinda pushing it. As you were still lingering around, Matt put the laptop back together and sighed.

“Tell her I’m so sorry. She just has to buy a new laptop. This one is fried, quite literally. I can’t fix it. Nobody can, to be quite honest.”

You nodded, taking back the thing and putting it back in its bag, indicating that it was no problem. You stood up, pulling the bag over your shoulder, and as you were walking out, Matt grabbed your wrist, pulling you back. You turned to look at him, and his hand moved further down, pulling it up to his lips, and kissing the back of your palm.

You blushed profusely, and the words were out of your mouth before you could stop them. “If you’re free this weekend, I’d really appreciate it if you could go out to dinner with me.” You were supposed to say thank you, but you supposed this wasn’t too bad either.

He smiled, and it looked absolutely dazzling. “I’d be honoured, Tiana. I’ll pick you up Saturday at 5.30.”

Blushing again, you mumbled a slight thanks, before turning around and almost running to your apartment.

Now  _ this  _ was real life.

…

You checked yourself in the mirror for the hundredth time, smoothing the invisible creases on your jean jacket. Matt would be arriving any minute now, and you wanted to look good for your dinner date. 

You also wanted to end up in his bed with his cock inside you, but he didn’t particularly have to know about that. In a way you were grateful Olivia wasn’t here for this. She wouldn’t have stopped teasing you about your jitters or how you were going out of your way to look good, something you rarely indulged men in.

Matt, however, was a different kind of man. You knew this would pay off in the long run, which was why you were actually putting in the effort. Just as you were biting your lip, still looking at yourself in the mirror, the doorbell rang. That was definitely Matt, so you took one last look at yourself, smiled, and headed to the door. Why were you so nervous? You weren’t like this with Kylo, though to be fair your meeting with Kylo was extremely coincidental, and you had Doug to distract you the whole time.

You opened the door, and only sheer self-control made you not double over backwards.

It was slightly chilly outside, and Matt had truly dressed for the weather. He had on a navy blue khaki jacket, a black, casual button up, black corduroys, and black, leather moccasins. His blonde hair was unruly on his head, and you thought the way he pushed his glasses up his nose and his subsequent smile were completely adorable when he looked at you. Describing him as stunning would not do him any justice.

Since you were the one that asked him out, you informed him that you had chosen the restaurant and that you’d foot the bill. He tried to say that it was fine and that he was willing to go dutch, but you insisted, saying it was the only courteous thing to do. Eventually he conceded, though he, in turn, insisted to take you out sometime as well. You saw absolutely no issue with that arrangement.

Dinner was uneventful at a small, lovely Vietnamese restaurant. You got to learn quite a bit more about Matt. He was very soft-spoken, and absolutely hilarious. His humour wasn’t quite as witty, caustic and sardonic as Kylo’s, but he did have some amount of sass. He seemed very interested in your country of origin and your culture, and of course, as most people would, he asked you teach him some phrases, which you did, and in the spirit of true friendship, you made sure that they were all obscene.

You were both giggling by the time you got to your apartment. “I can’t believe you taught me how to say “pussy” in Swahili, without telling me,” he said, bright smile lighting in his face, his voice quite incredulous as if he didn’t expect it.

You shrugged. “You should have known better. This is  _ me,  _ after all.” You turned back to look at him. “I had a fantastic evening. Thank you so much,” you muttered, smiling at him.

He shrugged his broad shoulders, hands in his pockets. He looked incredibly handsome in that stance, you noticed. “I should be thanking you. Dinner was really amazing, and so was your company.”

You looked at your watch, surprised at how late it was. A great excuse to tell him to come and and maybe scheme a way to ride his dick. You were home alone, after all.

“It’s pretty late, and it would be really inconsiderate for me to let you drive all the way back home. Why don’t you spend the night here and leave tomorrow? You can go to Ben’s tomorrow if you wanna clean up.”

He looked like he was going to decline, but you gave him the sweetest smile you could muster, and perhaps that’s what made him cave. He walked in, muttering his thanks as he followed you into your room, nodding at your answer to his enquiry that Olivia was out of state for work.

When he got into your bedroom, he requested to go to the bathroom to get changed.

“Sure. I kinda want to get into bed too,” you told him, pointing out where the bathroom was. You noticed, when he smiled his thanks at you, that he never enquired where he was going to sleep, and you hoped that he had understood your implication that he would be spending his night in your bed. You smiled cheekily to yourself, as you started changing for bed too.

You were just preparing to pull your oversized t-shirt on your head, when you heard Matt breathe “Oh my God” behind you. You froze, not having heard him come out of the bath, and suddenly embarrassed because you were extremely hyper aware of your nude state. Despite this, you subconsciously turned around to look at him, and when his gaze dropped down to your breasts, and he bit his lower lip as he stared, you thought the t-shirt would be redundant, so you folded it haphazardly and threw it somewhere back in one of the open drawers. You weren’t far behind in ogling him as well, his muscular body doing things to you that should you describe even Lucifer himself would be scandalised, standing in front of you in his boxers.

You watched him hungrily run his gaze up and down your body, and you wanted to say something witty, but the intensity of his gaze turned your brain into mush.

“No wonder Kylo was so smug after he fucked you.”

You screeched in mortification, burying your face in your hands. He actually  _ told  _ them?!

“I can’t believe he told you,” you mumbled. Suddenly he was in front of you, pulling your hands off your face and pulling you to his body, his lips latching onto your neck.

“Aaaah,” you moaned, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, pressing yourself into his body. You noticed that he had already removed his glasses, as his hands explored your body, running his tongue up and down your neck, simultaneously grinding his hips into you. You could feel him hardening, his cock very much in proportion to the rest of his body. You lifted your head up higher, to give him more room to explore, running your hands up his shoulder blades, behind his neck and running them through his thick blonde hair. He nicked somewhere on your neck, and you responded by bucking your hips into him, and he moaned in appreciation.

“Bed. Now,” you breathed, moving behind and pulling him along with you. He responded with a grunt, and you both tumbled your way towards the bed, and you fell onto it when the back of your knees hit the bed. Matt pulled you up onto him, pushing you higher up onto the bed. His hands never left your body, his lips now tailing and nipping on your neck, down onto your shoulder.

Your hands moved back to his hair and you pulled his head back, forcing him to let go of your skin, and before he could protest, you latched your own lips onto his neck, having every intention of leaving as many marks and nicks on his body as you could. Like Kylo, you intended everyone to be very well aware of just what activities he was involved with the previous evening, and with  _ whom.  _ As your mouth explored, so did your hands, running them over his skin, over broad shoulders, muscular arms, a broad chest and chiseled abdomen. Jesus Christ this man was  _ gorgeous.  _ Just what gene did these Solo-Skywalker men inherit to just ensure they were all round sexy?

“Oh,  _ fuck  _ yeah. Just like that,” he moaned, allowing to bite a bit, while simultaneously dipping your hands into his boxers, squeezing his shaft and feeling him get bigger in your hand. Your other hand slid his boxers down and off his body. Both of you had to be nude for this.

“Well then, Matty, aren’t you getting rather hard for me,” you purred in his ear, and you swore his entire body trembled above you. Your mouth still stuck on his neck, you smiled, slowly stroking his cock, making sure to thumb his tip, spreading his precum all over his slit. He whimpered, and from the corner of your eye you saw him bite his lip as he threw his head backwards, the muscles on his arm straining as he gripped your sheets so hard some part of your lust-filled mind was concerned he might rip them.

“Turn me over and let me ride you, if you’d be much obliged. I’d do it myself but you can probably lift me by the neck with your forefinger and your thumb,” you mumbled into his ear, positioning yourself in a way that would make his easier to flip both of you. He choked back a laughter at that, before grabbing you by the hips and flipping you both over. You grumbled slightly when your braids flipped with the movement, literally slapping you on the face, which made Matt laugh even more, as he gently removed them from your face.

“I honestly do love them but sometimes they can bring very unique struggles,” you grumbled again, fidgeting to balance yourself over his muscular thighs, Matt couldn’t stop chuckling, but his laughter promptly turned into a moan and his grip on your hips tightened when you squeezed his shaft. You swallowed, your mouth watering to rival how wet your cunt was for him. You were so wet, in fact, you were sure you’d leave some moisture on him.

“Fucking -  _ please,”  _ he gasped, bucking his hips up into your hand as you traced a vein under his shaft with your finger. “Let me be inside you.”

You swallowed your own whimper at that, because he asked so nicely. How could you deny him? You lifted yourself over Matt’s cock, hard, thick, long, and leaking, and you sunk yourself down onto him, the clash of his low growl and your high mewl filling your ears. You settled down for a moment, allowing yourself to adjust to his thickness, absolutely enjoying the feel of him against your walls, before you rose again and sunk down a little harder, relishing in his subsequent grunt. Slowly, you set a rhythm, hopping up and down on his dick, riding him harder than you’ve ever rode a bicycle in your entire life. You felt his hand leave your hip, and you moved forward, anticipating that he was going for your clit, but Matt, as usual, got you by surprise.

His forefinger reached your bumhole, and he fingered you slightly, outside it, You sobbed, the pleasure immediate, shooting all over your body like sparks. You continued riding him harder, but that never stopped him. He continued tracing around you, before he slipped a finger in, and you were slightly surprised at how easily he managed to get in.

“Oh my  _ God,”  _ you sobbed. You felt so  _ full,  _ and it was fantastic, nothing you had ever experienced before.

“I take it you like that,” he murmured, slowly pushing in and out of you as you continuously rode him. “Matty, please...I can’t...I won’t...Jesus Chri-”

You couldn’t even finish the statement. Your orgasm exploded, totally and completely consuming you, trembling above him, chewing onto your tongue to stop whatever embarrassing sounds from leaving. The last time you came this hard was when Kylo fucked you, and you remembered the experience was equally as satisfying.

You wanted to stop, but then it hit you, even as you convulsed during your orgasm, that Matty hadn’t cum yet, and it wasn’t fair to leave him hanging after the fantastic night, so you went on, despite your exhaustion. It didn’t take long for Matt to join you in the realm of ultimate pleasure, and with a loud growl he came himself, filling you jet after hot jet of his seed, his hips bucking up into you as he panted on your shoulder, going through his orgasm. You got off him, and rolled onto the bed, pulling him closer to you for a post-coital cuddle.

“Bless,” was all you could manage, before you fell into a satisfied sleep. You weren’t even sure if he pulled the covers over you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Spoiler alert) hints of the main antagonist in the next chapter *ominous, suspenseful music plays*
> 
> I have really come to enjoy writing this story, mostly because with the exception of the Triplets, Rey and Finn, all my other characters are based of people I know IRL, even the assholes. I'd like to thank you all again for coming with me in this journey.
> 
> Again, leave me all the feedback, because it makes me wanna write more and more. Thank you and TTYL loves <3.


	9. A New Menace Appears

Your bed was uncharacteristically warm, and you couldn’t help but smile in your sleep, moaning indulgently as you stretched your legs towards where most of the warmth was concentrated, only to stop because holy shit you were  _ sore. _

You opened your eyes, before blushing, and then smiling, remembering how much you had enjoyed the previous evening with Matt, soreness notwithstanding. You noticed that you were also still somewhat neatly covered in sight, and you still smelt traces of him on your pillow. 

Speaking of Matt, where was he? Had he already left? You sat up in your bed, looking around your room. It was quiet. Hmmm...wincing, you struggled to the edge of the bed, the pain not uncomfortable, but not what you normally felt. At least you weren’t as sore as the day after Kylo fucked you, you reminded yourself, blushing furiously in the process.

You walked to the bathroom, looking around for him. He was not there. You put on a dressing gown, tying it as you thought how redundant it was because Matt had already seen you naked anyway, but shrugging and carrying on until you got to the living room, and then the kitchen. You gently called for his name, a small part of you hoping he was still there, but it seemed like he was gone. You were slightly disappointed, until you saw a small sticky note on the fridge, written in a somewhat cursive scrawl.

Turns out it was from Matt, thanking you (again) for the dinner, the company and the sex. Grinning like an idiot, you took the sticky note to your room and stuck it on your closet door, before going back to bed. You had quite a bit of stories for Olivia when she got back.

…

For what seemed like the hundredth time you went through the files in your arms, before walking out of your office to go and meet with your team. You had a proposal to sell, and you were determined to go through with it. You got to the crew, and they all followed you to the designated conference room, and Finn, looking nothing short of fucking dashing in his forest green tux, flashed you a quick thumbs up, to reassuring smiles from everyone else. It was show time.

The presentation went perfectly well, except, you noticed, that whenever you walked up to speak or answer a question, there was a young woman that was glaring right at you. She was black, of that you were certain, but she had a lighter tone, though not quite as light as Taylor. (Was that her name, Ben’s bully? Whatever.) She had freckles, and her hair looked like it had never seen a comb in about three years. Being in a predominantly white country she could probably get away with it because no one would be any the wiser, but you were a black woman, and you knew well-maintained afro hair never looked like that, even when left open. You were sure if you looked close enough you could see some dandruff  or flecks of dead skin in there, and it took a monumental amount of self-control not to shudder in disgust, not to mention the hair was not very disproportionately styled - giving credence to your assessment that it wasn’t properly maintained - , even if she finger combed it. Even her clothes were slightly unkempt: you could see some trace creases on her shirt and her jacket, and the hems of her trousers had a slight coating of dust. All in all, she looked like she was absolutely not prepared to attend a presentation, and the more morbid part of you was amused at that.

She never seemed to be a superior - you knew exactly who they were because you did your research on your clients - but you noticed she was almost always glaring or sneering at you. She never even had any questions or anything to address to you, but her facial expressions and her general body language towards you was just extremely antagonistic.

You shouldn’t have thought about it as much as you were, but you thought it was a little weird because you had no idea who the fuck she was. You had never seen her before in your life. All you had going for you was her name (Liza), so it never made any sense to you why she would automatically despise you, as if she knew you.

Then again, there were some people who hated you for much less, you mentally noted as some of your extended family members came to mind.

It seemed like you weren’t the only one that realised this when Finn came to whisper your shared thoughts to you. “Why is the lady - if you can even describe her as a lady - looking at you as if you infected her father with gonorrhea?”

You pursed your lips and hoped nobody heard your very inelegant snort. “I have absolutely no idea, to be honest. I don’t even know her. This is the first time I’m ever meeting her in my life,” you responded, looking around the room and hoping nobody was really paying attention to the two of you in the back, whispering in the shadows.

“And look at her. I doubt her clothes have ever seen an iron since they were manufactured, and I’m one hundred percent sure her hair smells. I know Chicago is an expensive city, but I’m sure she at the very least receives a somewhat decent paycheck if she can actually attend this presentation. Why do people find it so difficult to love themselves?”

You sighed quietly, shaking your head. “I have no idea, Finn.”

“Anyway, it’s almost question and answer time. Let’s go own this proposal.”

“Yeah. Let’s.”

…

Own the proposal you did.

The grin you had on was probably splitting your face in two. You highly doubted there was anything that could dampen your mood and wipe aforementioned grin from your face as you read the email that Finn forwarded you. The company you presented to absolutely loved your proposal, and they had decided that it was  _ your  _ company that was going to be in charge of moving their assets from one part of the city to another, and Finn had appointed you to be in charge of the entire project. It was a massive project and you knew it was going to take a relatively long time, but you were very much looking forward to the challenge and you knew you were going to give this your all. You were very well aware of how upper management really,  _ really  _ wanted to get this job, and the fact that your immediate supervisor had immediately trusted you with it really said a lot not only to you, but to your colleagues and your team.

You doubted that there was anything else at the moment that would wipe this smile off your face. Except, perhaps, Ben Solo-Skywalkers dick. Or Matt’s. Or better yet Kylo’s. Inside you. Or perhaps all three. Simultaneously. You swallowed, thinking about how fucking  _ full  _ you’d be with three entire peni-

“Oi, Tiana, are you okay?” You suddenly came to, and Finn was in front of you, his handsome face squinting and frowning at you, his large hand waving in front of your face. You shook your head slightly and blushed in embarrassment, before informing him that you were, in fact, doing very fine, and you were just slightly daydreaming.

“Really now?” he asked with a smirk, a hint of mischief in his voice. You eyeballed him, telling him not to  _ dare,  _ but he would anyway, because quite frankly if you were in his position you’d do the exact same thing, because of true friendship and all that.

“I have a feeling this daydream of yours doesn’t in the least include the victory of our proposal being chosen over everyone else’s, but has everything to do with my future brother in laws and their nether regions coming into direct contact with-”

“Finn, please don’t start. I have to deal with Olivia and Rey. Please have mercy on me, even if you’re gonna pretend,” you mumbled, your face buried in your hands, burning in humiliation.

Finn chuckled, making you look up, and that dazzling smile and those blinding, white teeth made you remember just how absolutely lucky Rey was to have him as her partner for life. It honestly must have been true bliss to know you’d be waking up to such a handsome, intelligent and all round great man for the rest of your life.

“Well, finish up with your day dreams. You’ll catch us at the pub. I’m sure you’ve got some catching up to do with Olivia.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong.

…

“I find it very interesting that the first time I’ll see after I’m away for work for weeks in a different state will be in the pub,” Olivia said when she saw you, smiling brightly as she put down her drink next to Rey and walked towards you, engulfing you in a bear hug so strong that you wondered how she managed to deceive everyone else about how weak she allegedly was..

Nonetheless you returned her embrace, though in a much more sedate manner, and smiled just as brightly as her before you shrugged, taking a sip of your usual gin and tonic. You really had missed her, and the house was significantly warmer now that she was around.

“You know how we do Liv. We’re just special like that.”

“Fucked any other Solo-Skywalker boi when I was away?”

You refused to blush.  _ Refused.  _

“Matt, actually. At home.”

She gasped, simultaneously amused and scandalised and downright  _ demanded  _ you tell her how it went.

“Well, you better get telling me exactly what happened.”

You laughed, beginning from where you requested to take her laptop to the way you both asked each other out. (She seemed a bit miffed that her laptop was beyond repair and she had to get a new one, but that didn’t seem to bother her too much as you continued on). She even squealed when you told her how you brought him back home and fucked the ever living daylights out of each other in your bed.

“Damn girl, I can see you’re really enjoying yourself, huh? Remember that Kanye quote in one his songs, ‘the best things in life are free’. You seem to be really living that line truly.”

Again you shrugged, taking another sip of your drink to hide how hard you were blushing. “I mean, I do try.”

You excused yourself to go to the bar and get another drink (your last one, you told yourself) when someone rudely bumped into you. You know they went out of their way because you really tried to avoid them but alas, they thought it would be better if they caught your attention using uncivilised and savage methods.

“Please watch where you’re going,” you grumbled, before continuing on your way. You had barely even reached the bar before you heard the condescending tone, said in Swahili.

“Oh, so you’re Tiana. I really wonder what Nathan saw in you.”

You froze, as you felt the world around turn into a blur and start moving in slow motion. You swallowed, your saliva almost tasting bitter in your mouth, your mouth drying, your limbs feeling heavy. You could feel your heartbeat pounding in your ears, and everything was just so sluggish. You were feeling nauseous, weak and absolutely exhausted.  You knew these were symptoms of anxiety, and you closed your eyes, clutching the glass in your hand as if it was your very last lifeline, and in a very weird way it was.

You reminded yourself, over and over again, that you had left that life behind, that you were here and you were safe, that you were surrounded by people that loved and adored you, and that ogre would never come back for you again.

“Who the fuck are you?” you managed to growl in English, despite wanting to tell her off in Swahili. Everyone around you seemed a little intimidated, a good thing you hoped, because terrified couldn’t begin to describe what you were feeling.

Suddenly, there were supportive arms around you, and you could recognise Olivia and Rey around you, Finn asking if you needed a glass of water.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll be sure to tell him you’re here whoring yourself away. Is that why you ran away, so that you could come and take any and every dick within a twenty five kilometre radius of greater Chicago?”

My God she sounded so patronising, as if she was speaking to some idiot child who couldn’t understand simple instructions. You instincts immediately kicked in, and you lashed out at her.

“Somebody’s gotta make up for you. Have you seen yourself  lately? Do you own a mirror, or even passed by a couple of windows in town? You make dicks curl in on themselves.” You spat out, so spiteful, it sounded foreign to your ears. Olivia literally snorted, her drink spilling from her nose, and she had to turn around and quickly mumble incoherently through the liquid spilling from between her fingers for a serviette. It took you about a minute to recognise she was the only one who reacted because you responded in Swahili, a language no one else in your social circles could understand.

SHe glared pure acid at you, and you were sure if she had some next to her she wouldn’t have hesitated to splash it in your face. WIth a huff, she turned around and walked away, and it was then you felt like your lungs were functioning again, like the weight that was on your chest was lifted off and your breathing wasn’t constricted anymore.

“Ti. Tiana, are you okay?” You heard Rey, her accent noticeably thicker, most likely due to worry.

You nodded, smiling weakly. “Yeah. Somewhat,” you said, thankful your voice was back to normal.

She turned towards where Liza walked off (you could notice that shitty hear and unkempt clothing  _ anywhere _ ). “Who the fuck was that?”

You shook your head, unable to answer. How did she know your association with that...thing?

“Can I please go home?” you aksed, as everyone nodded quietly. Finn offered to drive you home, because he had come with Rey. She and Olivia offered to follow you.

You were extremely grateful to all your friends. In the car, Finn never asked you anything. He just let you be, putting on some soothing jazz in the car, and driving in comfortable silence. Once in a while he asked you if you needed anything, to which you responded no. He also offered to help you walk home, and when you politely declined he respectfully gave you the space you needed, recognising that as much as you were a functioning adult, he would be there if things went awry. You couldn’t stop thanking both he and Rey when you all got to your apartment

“No problem at all, Ti. We’re your friends, and we’re here for you. You looked absolutely dreadful, and you still look pale. Please go get some sleep,” Rey said, after accepting your thanks for the twentieth time. “Take care of her Liv,” she added, to Olivia’s vigorous nodding.

“Come in at about ten tomorrow. We got you,” Fin added, hugging you before waving goodbye and reaching for Rey’s hand, which she happily accepted.

“Go shower and sleep. I’ll deal with whatever’s out here,” Olivia ordered, her apprehesion brought about by worry rather than legitimate anger.

You dragged yourself to your room, and prepared yourself fro bed, all the while the same question echoing in your head.

Who the fuck is Liza?


	10. Reinforcing friendships and meeting the folks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of incest.

You stared at your phone, trying to calm yourself down. Would you ever escape? Would you ever leave the nightmare that plagued you for a good part of your adult life? It seemed like the answer to that question was ‘no’, and you found that you got more and more terrified as the information sunk in.

Basically you had just discovered who Liza was and why she was so antagonistic towards you.

You had just spoken to Tony, because you were curious about this Liza bitch and you knew that he, more than anyone else would most likely have info on her. You were right on that count. You didn’t know what to expect from the info, and you thought you were psychologically prepared with whatever you’d hear.

Well, Rest In Peace your calm mind for the next couple of days.

It turned out Liza was cousins - first cousins - with Nathan, and she was sexually attracted to him. She was always wanted to marry him and live with his happily ever after, but your uncle and Nathan’s father kind of ruined those plans because of that business deal all those years ago. She was aware of how much I suffered under all those men, but apparently it was my fault and I’m the one that made him angry. Nathan is otherwise a nice, loving individual, and one day she’s apparently going to convince him that blood should not get in the way of true, platonic love (Tony’s words). It didn’t matter that they were cousins. What mattered was that she loved him and cared for him and wanted the best for him. She just wanted to pamper him and give him the life and the children he deserved, incest notwithstanding (also Tony’s words).

Upon doing your own research as well, getting in touch with former acquaintances (Nathan was a show off and an absolute attention whore. He loved advertising the gritty details of his private life and he thrived off people talking about it. He was a sucker for attention, be it positive or negative. You shuddered in disgust when you remembered the psychological and emotional trauma you went through when all those random ladies came to you and told you the kinds of sexual activities they engaged in), you heard that he encouraged her attentions, though no one was really sure whether or not they had slept together or not. You also heard that his parents, who spoilt him to no end, did nothing to stop all that nonsense. After all, Nathan was flawless, he had never done anything wrong in his life.

You contemplated digging a little more into her life here in Chicago. Maybe you would later.

Perhaps you were biased, because your sheer hatred for Nathan knew no limits, but it honestly wouldn’t surprise you if they had slept together on occasion, and it turns out that hatred was bleeding into your feelings for this Liza person, though you had met her and interacted with her once.

 

You sighed, leaning back into into the couch. You looked at your watch. It was almost time for Dinner with Rey, Finn, Olivia and the triplets. It was time to go and prepare. This dinner conversation was not going to to be pleasant, but it was one that had to be had.

…

“You guys are actually early. The park go too boring?” You asked, as you met Finn, Rey and Olivia in Finn and Rey’s car. Finn was smirking, Rey was very slightly blushing, and Olivia was pouting. This definitely had something to do with Olivia’s third wheeling.

“Do you really want me to start?” Olivia grumbled, looking right at Finn and Rey, who, you noted to your amusement weren’t feeling bad or apologetic in the least.

“We got a while before dinner, plus it’s the weekend, so we’ll be out for a while anyways,” you responded, only refraining from chuckling yourself., as you fastened your seat belt.

“Oh my God, they couldn’t stop cuddling and gazing out. And I have no bloody idea what Finn was telling Rey because she couldn’t stop giggling and snorting.  _ Both of them.  _ And they kept having these inside jokes and not sharing anything with me. And like...they shared ice cream and were being all cute and in love and I was just there, the bitter third wheel friend.” She sounded so whiny, and it was hilarious more than anything because you all knew that she was just goofing off.

“Stop exaggerating about the jokes. You know we went out of your way to involve you too,” FInn said, grinning at her.

“But you were all holding hands and everything,” Olivia continued, promptly crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. Rey rolled her eyes.

“Are you always this extra?”

You threw your arms up in the air,  _ finally  _ relieved that someone else could see it.

“This is my day to day life, Rey. She’s  _ always  _ this extra. All the time. I can barely breathe.” You exclaimed, eyeing Finn and telling him with your eyes to just work with you this one time.

Of course, he wasn’t going to come through. Why did true friendship have to be like this?

“You’re quite not one to talk, Ti. You’re probably the most extra person I know after Kylo.”

You pouted. “Shut up Finn.”

As Finn snickered, Rey reminded you that you all, in fact, did have a dinner to attend with Kylo, Matt and Ben, who never wanted to be kept waiting, so we really needed to get going. We could save out banter and roasts for dinner, something you very much agreed with.

As you drove to the restaurant (French, this time. Rey booked it and she swore their appetisers were the best out of Paris), you took a moment to recognise how lucky you were. Despite your best efforts, you remembered that evening when you first met Liza, how you literally mentally shut down at the mention of Nathan’s name, and how your friends, these very people you were sitting in this car with, did everything in their power to come and ensure that you were safe, ensured that you got home in one piece and made sure that nothing happened to you. You were so used to living and interacting with people who took advantage of you or what you had to offer them, people who were didn’t really care about your wellbeing, that is was still a really wild concept to you that there were people alive that cared for you and wanted you to always be in your best state at all times.

You looked at them and smiled. You doubted you ever deserved to have people be this good to you, but here you were, and no words in any language you were literate in would ever be enough to express your eternal gratitude to them.

“Yo, boo, we’re here. Let’s go,” Olivia nudged you softly, talking to you in Swahili. You turned to her and gasped slightly, before you felt the tears flow down your cheeks. She smiled at you, wiping them with a serviette she’d pulled from seemingly fucking nowhere, before pulling you into a hug. She already knew what you were communicating to her, and she wanted you to know that it was absolutely no problem on her end.

Truly, you were blessed. 

You collected yourself, before getting out of the car and following her for dinner. You were going to enjoy yourself this evening.

…

“A couple of dollars for your thoughts?”

The low baritone interrupted your thoughts. It must have been pretty obvious on your face. You turned to look at Kylo, and he looked concerned...you thought. He was always so stoic it was difficult to read his facial expression.

“Nah Kylo, we all know something else she’d rather-”

“Shut the fuck up, Liv.”

“Shut the fuck up Olivia.”

Both of you immediately turned to her in unison, causing her to indeed, shut the fuck up and snort into her drink.

“Real talk though. You’ve been quiet throughout dinner. Are you okay?” Ben asked, putting down his cutlery and daintily wiping the corner of his mouth with his table napkin.

For a second you contemplated on whether or not you should tell them about Liza and what happened, but you had no idea how or where to even start. Luckily for you, Rey was there to save the day.

“I hope this is not about that bitch who fucked you up in the pub the other day. What’s her name again?”

“Liza.”

“That’s the one.”

You looked down at your hands before breathing out heavily.

“Actually it is.”

It was silent for a moment as everyone allowed you to collect yourself before you begun. They were all very quiet as you told them most of your literal life story. Of course you left out the part of how your uncle was a greedy asshole and literally tried to sell you into marriage -  you wouldn’t be surprised if any of them would know people in your home country and would send them to whoop both his and your aunt’s asses - and neither did you tell them jabout all the mental and emotional abuse living with your aforementioned aunt and uncle for a great chunk of your adult life, but you made sure to only talk about the relevant things, and for all intents and purposes of this narrative that was the extremely toxic and abusive relationship you were involved with.

You saw the cringes and looks of genuine disgust when you mentioned you suspected that Nathan and Liza might have been involved with each other sexually, and for a moment you joined them, making a face yourself.

“Can you imagine hating yourself so much that you’re willing to fuck your cousin for attention and so that people can talk about you,” Matt said, staring at his food like it had insulted his mother. You supposed you had ruined the evening with that story.

You all sat in silence, staring at the table as the waiter came in to clear your plates. “Sorry I ruined the mood. I guess no one’s game for dessert.” You truly meant it.

Ben, however, scoffed. “The fuck are you talking about? There’s  _ always  _ room for dessert.”

You chuckled. You saw absolutely no problem with that.

…

After dinner, you noticed kylo was...different today. Though he never spoke much, today he seemed to be a lot more quieter than usual. It was mostly in his body language, the main method he used to communicate. You realised earlier on in your friendship that he was a very quiet, very reserved person, but when you were all hanging out together as a group he always had time to indulge in a roast or crack a few of his caustic jokes with a straight face. Today there was almost absolutely none of that.

His broad shoulders were slumped forward, his massive frame generally slouched. He either looked down or up at the sky, his adam’s apples always bobbing in his throat whenever he swallowed. He only answered in monosyllables, and he also kept a little bit off from the rest of you - not too much to warrant concern, but he had made it very clear that he preferred not to talk to or interact with anyone too much today, and as much as everyone that respected that wish, you were slightly concerned.

After all, Kylo had grown, over the months, to be one of your closest friends outside Olivia.

“I apologise for interrupting, but you don’t seem to be doing too good,” you said quietly, walking towards him and aligning your stride. You appreciated the fact that he made it shorter, because of how long his legs were his strides were significantly longer than yours.

He just looked at you before looking back down.

“Sorry I haven’t been the greatest company today. I’ve just been having a lot on mind the past couple of days.” He even sounded tired. Weary. He tugged at your heartstrings.

“Wanna talk about it? You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just don’t want to see you like this.”

He sighed.

“My parents are in town. My brothers have already gone to see them, but I haven’t. I don’t get along with them very well, particularly my father. They’ve been trying to call me but I’m not in the mental or emotional state to go and see them in the near future. As a result they keep calling Matt and ben, keep getting them to bug me to go over, so they, in turn, keep nagging me and it’s driving me fucking bonkers. I know they just want me to go see our parents, but I just don’t fucking feel like it. I moved out of home, halfway across the fucking country when I was seventeen, with absolutely no intention of ever going back to their house unless I really,  _ really  _ have to. Then nagging me really isn’t helping their case.”

He stopped to take a breather. You doubted if Kylo had ever said so much in a go more than about five times in his life.

“However, I feel obligated to go see them, because other than Matt, Ben, Rey and I we are the only relatives they have here, and the fact that they have come all the way…”

He never finished the statement, and you could empathise with him. You knew that feel.

“Yeah. I can get that. If you really want I can take you to see them.”

He paused, and looked at you, his blank face making you slightly apprehensive. Did you say the wrong thing? You and your big mouth, not staying in your fucking lane. What was wrong with you? He just told you that - 

“You really mean that?” He sounded genuinely shocked.

You half smiled back at him. “Did I stutter, Kylo?”

“I’d really appreciate it. There’s a lot of things I need to tell them, you know? Things I should have said much earlier on in my life, things I should even have said somewhat recently, but I never got the courage to. I guess I had just one hundred convinced myself that they’d never listen. I was, after all, a bit of a problem child, and my dad in particular...has never made an effort to try and understand me, and I suppose that shitty relationship bled into my relationship with my mum and though I got along a lot better with her we kinda drifted apart over the years and - “

“Kylo, look, I love you, I really, really do, and I want to do everything in my power to make sure that you’re fine in all aspects of your humanity but I doubt this is stuff you should be telling me,” you gently interrupted, making him keep quiet and sigh out loudly.

Fuck. Had you screwed up again?

“Tomorrow evening? For dinner? They won’t mind.”

“Tomorrow evening for dinner. And Kylo, I want you to  _ always  _ know one thing, I gotchu. No matter what happens, I gotchu.”

He smiled at you,  _ genuinely  _ smiled.

“Thank you.”


	11. A new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of Depression

The last time you were this nervous was the first day of your job.

You sat on the couch, sipping a glass of water, watching Olivia play her new otome game which you couldn’t pronounce because it was in Korean. She was addicted to those things, and you would have roasted her for it, but you were busy trying to calm your nerves.

“How much have you spent on this new one?”

“Fifty.”

“How much did you spend on the other one?”

“One eighty.”

“You spend way too much money on video games.”

“You spend way too much time on the Solo-Skywalker triplets’ dicks and you don’t see me bothering you for your life choices, now do you?

You opened your mouth to try and object because holy shit that was extremely  _ rude,  _ but she wasn’t wrong, so you looked away, blushing slightly, still sipping your water. You’d get back at her. You both knew that.

“Oi, that callout though,” was all you could mumble. “And I haven’t slept with Ben yet.”

She shrugged, as if you were discussing your next grocery shopping list. “Well, you will soon enough. You’re already escorting Kylo to go see his parents. Might as well just establish your relationship status now.”

As much you both knew that you, in particular had not reached that far nor had you any intentions to reach that far in your relationship with the boys, she had pointed out a very good point, and you had to admit that this thought had crossed your mind on more than one occasion, and you needed to address it because it was an inevitability.

What were you intending on being with the boys in your later life? Did you want to be in a polyamorous relationship with them? How many? All of them? Two of them? One of them? They had shown that they had no problem with you sleeping with them, and Kylo had informed you earlier that he had been involved in polyamorous relationships with his brothers, and it had helped in his journey of self-discovery, something you always thought was really cool and made you look up to him.

There was also the consideration of not being involved with either of them. You personally felt slightly guilty a that proposition: you were literally sleeping with all three of them, and despite the fact that they never minded and you all understood it was just sex and you had all consented (another thing you noticed was that they never forced you to do something you didn’t want/ In fact most of the time  _ you  _ are the one that initiated any sexual interactions with them) and neither party owed the other anything, it still felt like it was wrong somehow. You had developed very close friendships with all of them, what with them inviting you to almost all of their weekly get togethers (they didn’t invite to you all of them, which was fine with you because sometimes they wanted to hang out on their own) and you were more than happy to remain friends with them - something they didn’t seem to have a problem with either - if you decided that a relationship was not something you were willing to get into in the near future.

You sighed. You were supposed to be taking Kylo to see his parents, be a strong support system for him, not overwhelm yourself with your own problems.

“Oi,” Olivia said, putting her phone down and coming to sit down next to you. She rubbed your back gently and squeezed your shoulder. You offered her a gently smile. She was truly,  _ truly  _ a blessing.

“Don’t stress too much. Be there for Kylo, and I can assure you he’ll be there for you. Don’t think about shit too much now. There will be plenty of time to think of all that later, when you guys get back, okay? And if Kylo is too overwhelmed, I got you. Both of you. We all got each other, so don’t stress too much.”

You nodded, throwing yourself onto her for a hug.

“Don’t forget, Kylo Matt and Ben are all mature adults. They’ll respect whatever decision you choose.”

You nodded again, definitely agreeing with her. At that point the doorbell rang. Olivia glanced at her watch. “That should be him. Go on,” she said, nudging her head towards the door.

You stood up and went to open it, and Kylo stood in front of you, in a button up, formal slacks, formal shoes and the classic leather jacket. His normally unruly hair was neatly combed, and you swallowed a hot chunk of arousal when you saw him, looking so fresh with his smart formal attire.

“Hey,” he said, pulling you in for a hug. “Ready?”

You nodded, breathing in and out heavily through your nose. “Let’s go.”

…

“Hello Kylo. Welcome. Sorry the flat’s in a bit of a mess. You know how difficult it is getting your dad to help clean up sometimes. Welcome though. It’s great to see you.”

Gosh, Kylo’s mum - Mrs Solo-Skywalker? You weren’t exactly sure what you should call her - was  _ short.  _ SHe also had on a white sleeveless shirt, and jeans, walking around barefoot on the carpeted floor. Her hair was held up in a intricate bun somewhere on the crown of her head, and her glasses were settled on the bridge of her nose. She seemed to have aged very well.

“Hi mum,” he responded quietly, literally having to bend down to hug her. He must have been an entire foot a bit taller than her.

“And who is this lovely young lady you’ve brought with you?” she asked again, smiling brightly at you, opening her arms and offering you a hug. You smiled back, slightly self-conscious but nonetheless going in for the hug.

“Hello,” you said. “I’m Tiana. I’m just a friend.” Why did you sound so shy?

“Oh. Welcome then. The house is a bit messy, sorry about that.”

“No, no. It’s no problem at all. Thank you very much.”

You removed your shoes at the entrance - something that still baffled you. Why didn’t people in this country remove their shoes before getting into each other’s houses? - before padding into the sitting room and making yourself comfortable on one of the two seaters, hoping Kylo would get the point and come sit next to you. Luckily for you, he did, with a slight smirk on his face.

“Where’s dad?” Kylo asked his mum as she was in the kitchen, fussing over something to drink for you.

“He’s in the bedroom, doing God knows what. HAN!” she finished with a yell, as she brought you your glass of juice, which you accepted gracefully. “Get out of there. You were whining the other day how Kylo hasn’t come over yet and when he’s here you go and hide yourself?”

She turned back to you, shaking her head. “Forgive him. He can be a bloody idiot sometimes.” 

It took all your control not to snort. You were friends with Kylo, not his parents.

“Coming!” you heard a baritone yell from somewhere down the corridor, and with that yell you noticed Kylo stiffen. It was very subtle, and if you weren’t paying attention you were sure it would definitely have passed you.

Kylo’s father walked out, and he wasn’t quite what you were expecting. He was tall, though not quite as tall as Kylo (not very many people were as tall as Kylo), and you could see where Kylo got his broad shoulders and muscles from. He too had glasses (the bad eyesight struggle was very relatable) and his hair had greyed a little, some wrinkles on the edges of his eyes. There was a very strong resemblance between the boys and their father.

“Hey son,” he said with a nod towards Kylo.

“Dad,” Kylo responded. It seemed to you there was no love lost here, and the situation had been this bad for a while.

“Hey there kid,” he said towards you, pulling you into a hug. You landed on him with a slight off, and you could clearly understand where these boys also got their brute strength from. You stifled a giggle as you returned the hug. “How did such a lovely young lady such as yourself manage to get herself involved with any of my boys?”

You blushed, emitting so much heat from your face you wondered if it was going to melt off anytime soon. It was times like this that you truly and honestly thanked Black Jesus for your skin colour because if any of these lovely people could see all the blood in the upper part of your body rush to your face it wouldn’t be hard for them to figure out exactly what kind of  _ involvement  _ you had with their boys.

“I’m not really involved with them like that, sir. I’m just a friend,” you managed, and you were proud of the coherence considering the image of you involved in an orgy with them flashed through your mind at that one instance. You swallowed, squeezing your thighs together to try and get a hold of yourself and stop the wetness from flowing down your legs.

He regarded you from the top of his glasses. “Alright.” Even you could hear the scepticism in his voice. You asked the spirits of your ancestral lands what you had done to deserve humiliation of this magnitude.

“So, Kylo, I’m glad you made it, but I’m just wondering why it took you so long to come see us. We came all the way from Cali just to see you all. Even a phone call would have been sufficient, don’t you think?” Mrs Solo-Skywalker asked.

Kylo never said anything, just stared at his hands. You saw a muscle in his jaw tick, and you knew, as much as he was thinking how to respond to them, it was also taking all of his patience not to snap back. You subtly moved next to him, and he glaned at you from the side of his eye, quietly relying his gratitude for your support.

“I...had a lot to tell you, which is partly why I never wanted to come. But the I realised that I  _ needed  _ to tell you this now, despite how utterly late it is, something I should have told you both over a decade ago, but then,” he stopped for a moment, looking from his mother to his father, shrugging one massive shoulder.

“I was a kid. I was a dumbass and I made some stupid mistakes.”

There was silence in the room for a while, and going by the glances Kylo’s parents exchanged, it was clear to you and Kylo that those words weren’t what they expected to hear.

“Good to see that you’re finally learning some sense of self-responsibility there,” his father said. Kylo immediately looked up and didn’t miss a beat.

“You’re one to talk, huh dad?” You closed your eyes, pursing your lips. You didn’t have to be a member of this family to see that this wasn’t going to go well.

“Han, Kylo, stop it. Both of you. We have a guest around, someone who brought Kylo here because we all  _ knew  _ that this was going to come to a head and kylo would need the support. He has taken it upon himself to come forward and have this discussion and it’s best we have it like reasonable, rational adults. Stop it with the petty responses.”

Mr Solo didn’t look pleased. “Well, nothing much has changed I see. Just taking his side as always, huh Leia. What great memories.”

“You see dad, this was always your problem. You’re the first person to come rendering everyone deaf about ‘taking responsibility’ but you’re the last person to do exactly that. Everyone else calls that extreme hypocrisy, and maybe I never knew it at the time, you, as my dad, probably knew better. Of course, no one is allowed to call you out for that, least of all  _ me,  _ because I’m weird. I’m different. I’m so smart,  _ too  _ smart for you, and all this  _ mental illness  _ stuff that I made up to be exactly like my grandpa, dad. I just wanted to be so much like him, that I was willing to  _ make it all up,  _ and whenever you told me it was all fake, that mentall illness was  _ a figment of my imagination, an illusion,  _ I just refused to listen. I was too stubborn, to one-track minded to understand you.”

Leia never said anything. Appalled couldn’t begin to describe what you were feeling. This is what Kylo’s own father told him?”

“But then, mum knew.  _ She knew,  _ because as much as she hated grandpa for all the fucked up shit he did, she  _ understood.  _ He had a problem, he knew he had a problem, and he didn’t know what it was. His behaviors, his  _ mistakes  _ were a result of his clinical depression being misdiagnosed, and the alienation he suffered as a result, then by the time it was properly diagnosed, it was too late for treatment. Dad, I had this shit when I was six. I was  _ six fucking years old  _ when  __ I was diagnosed with depression. I didn’t want it. I didn’t even know what it was, and because this crippling depression came hand to hand with this intense intelligence I had, there was a clash, and for a very long time I ignored it, thought it was going to go away. I tried to reach out. I tried dad. I know sometimes I was a fucking asshole, but I really tried to seek help, to figure out what the hell was wrong with me, and for whatever it was to go away. But it never went away. It was still here, so I begun self-destructing, like grandpa. If it wasn’t for Matt, Ben and to some extent Rey and Uncle Luke…”

His voice choked towards the end, and your heart shattered for him. Without hesitation, you moved closer to him, pulled him into your arms for an embrace. He was slightly over an entire foot taller than you, but he felt so small, so  _ vulnerable,  _ as he wrapped his hands around you, his shoulders heaving, as he sobbed miserably in your chest.

No one said anything, even Mr Solo. Finally he sighed.

“Look, Kylo, I’m sorry. I truly am. You’re right. I didn’t understand mental illness, I didn’t understand this eerie intelligence that ran in your mum’s family, because she had neither. I never expected one of my children would be afflicted with both, and I panicked. I...should have put in the effort, because you tried, son. In your own unconventional way, you did try, and I...I did waht I always did when confronted with my problems. I ran away. In this case, I ignored you and focussed on Matt and a bit on Ben. I unintentionally ruined your relationship with your mother, and for that I’d also like to apologise. Maybe we can start from scratch, start building a proper relationship, if you want.”enKylo was still sobbing in your shoulder. You looked up at his parents.

“I think he needs some time. Maybe we can talk tomorrow? I’m so sorry to impose.” You said.

Leia waved her hand at you. “Don’t be ridiculous. This is tough for all of us. We are the ones who should be thanking you for being here for him.”

You smiled at her, as you led Kylo to his old room. You intended to leave him, and go ask where you’d be spending the night, but kylo, eyes still wet grabbed your hand.

“Please,” he whispered. “Stay with me.”

You couldn’t say no, so you slid into the bed, spooning him, and comfortingly massaging his scalp until he fell asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Fun times with Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken about 23685 years. I'm so sorry. Writer's block + travel+ Overwatch are the cause. Enjoy it please. For me.

You woke up the following morning, with Kylo’s arms and legs all over you, his face buried deep in your boobs, breathing peacefully in his sleep. It was the weekend, so you could sleep in. You contemplated waking him up, but it was an exhausting evening for him, so you let the guy sleep. You thought he needed it.

Just as that thought crossed your mind, he shifted slightly, and he  opened his eyes, smacking his lips slightly. You thought it was hilariously cute and you giggled, before he paused for a second, shaking his head slightly as if trying to get himself back together, coming back into reality. His arms around you tightened, pulling you closer towards his hard, muscular body, and you gasped, more in arousal than anything else.

“Morning, big guy. Had a good sleep?” you asked, running your hands in his luscious hair and simultaneously using the other one to rub his back soothingly.

He chuckled, the sound slightly rough and warm. You bit your tongue.

“Yeah. It was a great night’s sleep, actually. I can’t remember the last time I slept that well.” He sat up, ensuring your arms loosened around him as he towered over you, rubbing his eyes and running his hands through his hair roughly. He looked so adorable, like a massive kid as he yawned loudly. He turned to you with a lazy, but very genuine smile.

“I really appreciate you bringing me to see my parents. I’m not really sure how I would have managed this if you never came with me.”

You smiled back at him, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, stupid as it sounded in your head. “I told you, Kylo. I’m your friend. I always have your back and I’ll always be here to support you no matter what.”

He smiled again, before you smelt the delicious smell of pancakes.

“Let’s go have breakfast,” Kylo said, promptly getting out of bed. You saw no problem with that.

…

Breakfast was a comfortable affair, and you could tell this wasn’t something that happened too often, but it was very heartwarming watching it happen. Kylo and his father were actually cracking jokes and occasionally chuckling every once in a while. You could see the content on Leia’s face at her husband and her son interacting like this. Kylo seemed very at ease and relaxed, something he definitely wasn’t the day before, and even by Han’s body language he didn’t seem to have the part apprehension part irritation to even look in the general direction of Kylo. This was the beginning of something new for both of them, and you felt really good having a part in it.

Leia and Han finally let you go at around eleven in the morning, and you decided to go straight to Kylo’s house, in a really good mood, happy at the turn of events that had transpired.

When you go there, you noticed Kylo frowning, his shoulders squared up as if he was getting ready for a fight. Carefully, you asked him what the matter was, and he responded by saying that there was probably someone in his house. You both got in and found Ben, sitting on the couch and browsing through Netflix. Before Kylo could even open his mouth to either ask him what the fuck he was doing there or chatisise him, Ben Got up and threw his arms around his older brother, hugging him. Kylo smiled crookedly, before returning his brothers’ embrace. They stayed like that for a few moments, and you thought you should remain silent and let them have this time to themselves.

“I hope they weren’t to hard on you,” Ben mumbled, pulling away and looking Kylo up and down, as if he was searching for some type of injury.

Kylo scoffed lightly. “Not entirely. I kinda called them out, especially dad. He acknowledged he fucked up, and we’re both trying to heal and form something that resembles a relationship.”

Ben chuckled making you and Kylo exchange a glance. He about to say something pretty dumb.

“Good that it’s worked out because I wasn’t quite sure how I was going to sustain a somewhat light mood with jokes. What if I run out of smart shit to say?”

Kylo smacked him upside the head, making him grin. “You never have any smart shit to say, dumbass,” he mumbled as he walked to the fridge to look for something to eat. You giggled at that particular interaction. It was definitely going to be a good day.

You watched the back and forth banter between them, and you could see the non-verbal appreciation Kylo had for Ben. It warmed your heart that Ben had gone out of his way to ensure that Kylo would have been most likely sad when he got back from seeing their parents (which goes a lot to say how often this happened and how close these guys were) that he was willing to risk being punched in the face just to ensure that Kylo would at least be feeling a lot better after.

These guys had such a great relationship.

“Where’s Matt?” you asked, interrupting your banter with a question of your own.

“Said he had a lot of work to do, so he couldn’t turn up, unfortunately,” Ben responded, playfully scowling at Kylo when he hit his shoulder, probably for something dumb he said earlier.

“That really sucks. Who’s gonna keep the peace now?” you asked, taking a sip of your water. Kylo snorted, before he turned the banter to you.

You stayed for a moment more, before you decided that you’d like to go back  home. Ben offered to drop you off, since you lived in the same complex anyway. You appreciated it, and after confirming one last time that Kylo was okay, you both went on your way.

You continued your discussion in the car. Generally just talking, cracking jokes, singing horrible and having a good time. When you finally got home, you asked Ben if he minded hanging out a bit longer. He had no issue with it all, so you happily joined him, walking side by side with him. You got into his apartment and put on some Netflix, and started watching a comedy series you both enjoyed. Ben brought out a bottle of scotch and poured both of you some, before returning it and coming back to sit next to you, drinks in hand. It was time to enjoy some company with a good friend.

...

It was much later on in the evening when you felt it was a bit late, and perhaps you could go home, but didn’t really feel like going home. 

“Hey Ben,” you begun. He stopped what he was doing on his phone and looked up at you. For a moment words left you, as you were mesmerised at just how  _ handsome  _ he was. “I’m sorry if I’m imposing, but please may I spend the night here? With you?”

He shrugged. “Sure. I don’t see a problem with that. You can go home whenever you feel like it.” He stopped what he was doing, however, and looked at you, his mouth set in a half-smile, half-smirk. You swallowed, heated, liquid lust beginning to manifest at the pit of your stomach.

“You’re gonna have to sleep in my bed. I haven’t prepared the other room. I...wasn’t expecting you to spend the night with me.”

You nodded, biting your tongue in your mouth before you could confirm that that was the entire point. You had every intention of riding his dick about thirty ways from Sunday like you had his brothers.

…

You weren’t even sure how it started, and you doubt that Ben knew how it started either. One minute you were laughing, cracking jokes, goofing off and generally having a good time, and the next minute your back was against the wall, your legs wrapped around Ben’s waist, his hands beneath your bum and you lips mashed together, devouring each other’s mouths.

Your hands roamed, over his broad shoulders, his muscular chest and his sleek abdomen. Like his brothers, he was hard, defined and chiseled, though not quite to level of Kylo and he still had a slightly more defined muscle definition than Matt. you reached his waist and scrambled to touch him, placing your palm under his shirt on his heated skin. He shifted a bit over you, and you felt his muscles shift beneath smooth skin. You grinned into the kiss, relishing in his response to you.

He broke off, needing to breathe, and you kissed his cheek, before he moved to kiss your jawline, down your neck. He ground himself into you once, tugging your top upwards before he moved his mouth to the shell of your ear, taking your earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it. A very high-pitched, embarrasing sound left your throat, and he huffed a quiet laugh.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to fuck you. I was so jealous that my brothers got to have you before me, and I’ve been waiting for a while to try and one-up them. After all, third time’s the charm,” he mumbled, as he struggled to remove your top.

You giggled, wiggling against him and again, feeling a great deal of accomplishment at the hitch of his breath. “Show me what you go,” you breathed, wanting to word it like a challenge but unable to because of your current situation.

Despite this, he got your point and moved a little, to give you room to stand and you wasted no time in pulling him into his room, stripping some of your clothes in the process. You fell on the bed on your back, spreading your arms open to welcome him, but he pulled his shirt off making you ogle at his form for a moment. Jesus Christ he was a  _ beautiful  _ man.

“Not yet,” he said, pulling you to sit up at the edge of his bed as he settled himself in between your legs. You swallowed. “I want to taste you first, to feel you cum in my mouth before I fuck you open.”

You blushed furiously,, biting your lip coyly, but Ben wasted no time. He’d was already on his knees in between your legs, his thumbs hooked on the waistband on your pants and tugging them down, indirectly asking if you could lift your hips so that he takes them and your panties off. You did so, and they ended up in some corner of his room. You were already dripping wet for him, and your pride was slightly wounded, because you didn’t want him to know how much you were looking forward to fucking him.

He eyed you, smirking, and you only managed to swallow your moan before retorting. “DOn’t Ben. Don’t even think about it. Just fuck me already.”

“As you wish,” he said, as he promptly buried his face in your cunt. His voice was low, husky, and you moaned quietly when you felt him lick your folds, gently spreading your legs so he could move further in. Your moan got significantly louder when you felt him dip his tongue straight into your pussy, as his nose brushed your clit.

You literally sobbed when he pulled out slightly, before he began sucking on your folds, alternating between using his lips and his tongue, making sure to suck on your clit as well with varying pressures unexpectedly. You curled your toes, grabbing fistfuls of his thick hair, as he pushed his tongue into you again, before removing it and taking your clit in his mouth, ravishing you as he ate you out like an ice cream cone. You were sure your fluids were all over his lower face: his chin, his beard, as he rubbed your thighs occasionally and his mouth worked its magic on you. You bucked your hips forward, and he took that as incentive to eat you out with even more determination than before. You honestly wondered how you had not suffocated him at this point.

It wasn’t long before the pressure at the pit of your belly that had been building up for a while blew over, spreading molten pleasure all over your body like electricity over copper wires and you cried out, yelling Ben’s name as you came in his mouth, just like he wanted, feeling his tongue lap out the last of your fluids as you shuddered against him, still clutching on his hair like your life depended on it.

He pulled back to look at you as you still panted, and ust as you thought, your fluids were all over the lower part of his face. He gently pushed you back onto the bed, devouring your mouth as you tasted yourself on his tongue. You moaned, wrapping your arms around him, pulling him closer onto you and deepening the kiss. You broke off, kissing and nipping down his jawline and his neck as he whispered obscenities mixed with how good you were to him and how amazing your hands against his skin felt.

You managed to sneak your hand between your bodies, and he gasped when you squeezed his shaft, somehow so smooth against your palm and so thick and so hard for you, leading him to your entrance before sliding his tip in - you noted his sob of pleasure - and he pushed the rest of himself in, filling you completely, your walls struggling to accommodate to his thickness.

God these men…

“Fuck, you’re so good to me, your tight, hot, little pussy taking all of me,” he murmured in your ear, wrapping an arm around you and thrusting into you. You barely managed to hold back your scream, as his headboard hit the wall behind you. Slowly, he set a rhythm, fucking you slow deep and hard, and try as you might to make him move faster you couldn’t budge. He had you in a lock grip, and he was stronger than you. You could feel his smirk on your neck as he continued, relentlessly pounding into you, his tip hitting your cervix with every thrust.

For the second time that evening you felt liquid heat pool at the base of your stomach, slowly spreading through your nerves to the rest of your body. You threw your head back and for the second time that evening you came with a loud scream of Ben’s name, so loud, in fact, you wondered somewhere in your lust-addled mind if the entirety of the complex heard you, not that you gave a fuck at this point. You clamped down on him, desperately milking him for his corpse, and with a moan, low, rough and long, and a grunt Ben followed, his hips jerking haphazardly into yours as he came, spilling his seed inside you as he held you close to him, allowing you both to experience his orgasm. You felt some of his seed flow out of your cunt down the sides of your inner thighs, and Ben pulled out slowly, staring at where his cock was still inside you.

“Fuck that’s hot,” he murmured, his voice hoarse. He turned up to look at you. “Think you got one more in you?” he asked, as you felt him harden inside you again.

You swallowed. It was gonna be a  _ great  _ night.


	13. Evil Is Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slut shaming.

You were awake, but your eyes were still closed. You were enclosed in warmth, but this was quite...different from how your bed felt when you woke up. You tried to stretch, but for some reason you couldn’t move your limbs, it was as if they were locked into place. 

You opened your eyes, breathing in deeply, and you found one of your arms draped around a pair of broad shoulders, the other one on a muscular chest. You smiled, then quickly blushed, when you remembered exactly what happened last night, the blush getting more intense when you heard Ben breathe out above you.

Well, that explained why you couldn’t move before. He had completely wrapped his arms around you, and his legs as well, for that matter, pulling you against him and totally encasing you. You needed to get up and go home, but for some reason you thought waking him up would be...unfair.

Either way, you had things you needed to do. You unwrapped your arm from his shoulder, shaking him slightly. “Ben?” you mumbled, your voice hoarse. You winced slightly, smacking your lips to try and get some saliva production going. Honestly, you shouldn't really have been shocked considering all the screaming you did yesterday as Ben pounded pleasure into you.

Ben breathed out slowly, shifting his nude form slightly against you before humming a response. “Ben, I need to get up. I gotta go back home. I’ve got some stuff to do. Could you please get off?”

He breathed out loudly again, pulling you closer to him. “Can it wait till tomorrow? I really want to spend more time with you like this.”

You smiled warmly. “Alas Ben, this is why we all hate adulting. It can never wait. There’s ample times in the future for you to see me, though. I’m not going anywhere in the near future.”

“Please don’t go.”

“I gotta.”

He held you there for a moment, before loosening his grip around you and allowing you to wiggle off the bed. You thanked him quietly, kissing him on the temple (his face turned a truly adorable shade of red) as you dipped into the shower. It didn’t take you too long before you had changed your clothes and you were on your way out.

You realised you were still slightly sore, which never seemed to be an issue to you nowadays, considering all the private time you had spent with the Solo-Skywalker brothers.  You however discovered that you needed to hide it from Olivia because she honestly would not allow you to breath. It was interesting because she was well aware of your relationship with these men - in fact you could argue that to some extent she had actively encouraged it -  yet when you acted on her instigations she was one of the first people to come round and poke a little bit of fun to you about it.

True Friendship indeed.

…

It was early evening. Despite the fact that Olivia had immediately noticed the fact that you were not walking very straight despite your best efforts and, naturally, had been very kind to point this out to you and ask you if you had a good time at Ben’s last night,  because she did see the two of you arrive the previous night (she got a plastic bottle thrown at her head for that), you had managed to finish up doing all the things you had planned to do and you were just in the sitting room, chilling on the couch, satisfied with how well your day had gone. You were flipping through Netflix when your phone rang.

When you looked at it you couldn’t recognise the number that was shining brightly on your screen. You frowned, contemplating ignoring it, but you could never know. You had received a lot of news you otherwise wouldn’t from random numbers.

Even then you felt something ominous when you looked at that number. Generally you never ignored your gut feeling, and in other circumstances you most definitely would have ignored the hell out of that phone call, but you also couldn’t shake off the feeling that you  _ needed  _ to take this call.

Olivia walked in and looked at you, and you looked at her, and she immediately stopped what she was doing and came and took a seat next to you. She knew you’d need her, and you truly appreciated that. You swallowed, answering the phone.

“Hello?” You were impressed at how you managed to keep the apprehensive fear out of your voice.

“Oh, so it is true, huh? Liza wasn’t lying. You really did come to the US to whore yourself out. Is that why you ran away?” The voice was condescending, judgemental,  _ disgusted.  _

Your brain promptly shut down. Your mouth went dry and your tongue was heavy in your mouth. Your palms were all sweaty, and you found it difficult to keep a grip on the phone. You tried to swallow, but your throat was dry and it hurt. Your vision was blurred, everything in front of you seemed to be meshing together in nothing but squiggly lines and a mishmash of random colours and textures. It’s like you were looking at a cracked computer screen.  You closed your eyes, trying to get yourself calm, but instead, tears flowed down your face. You weren’t even sure if you were tearing or actually crying. Your whole body was trembling, and for once in a very long time in your life, you didn’t have a response.

As if from a dream, you heard Olivia say your name multiple times, shaking you and asking who was on the phone and what they had told you. Your mind slowly begun somewhat functioning again, and you seemed to muster enough strength to say the name.

All this happened within a span of about two seconds, but it seemed like it had dragged on for hours, but Olivia, forever bless her, immediately snatched your phone from your limp hand and promptly put it on her ear, her face set.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the mighty coward himself.” Her voice was really calm, despite the pure anger in her features. It was then that your mind kinda seemed to click, seemed to come back together. She looked at you and you just nodded, already knowing her question and answering ‘yes’ to it immediately.

You wanted to hear this conversation, see how it would go when he was talking to someone different. Olivia proceeded to put the phone on loudspeaker. The good thing was that Nathan was a fucking idiot and would most likely not notice.

“Who the fuck are  _ you? _ ” he snarled from the other end of the phone. You snorted. He was mad now because he wasn’t talking to me?

Olivia rolled her eyes. “An interested party. Why are you calling Tiana? Who gave you this number? What the fuck are you even doing in the US?”

“None of your fucking business you bitch. Give that whore the phone. I want to talk to her.” He was livid. It somehow gave you a very satisfactory feeling of pettiness to make you realise that you had made him so mad by allowing Olivia to address him on your behalf.

“I mean, we all want things, but alas, life is unfair. I, personally, want about twenty billion dollars right now, but instead I’m here talking to your obsessed, abusive ass. You didn’t answer my question from before. What the fuck are you doing in the US? Did you come to visit family? Take up your cousin’s offer on indulging in incest? You have work? Come to squander daddy’s hard stolen money?“

He never responded, but you could hear his heavy breathing from the other end of the phone. He was  _ fuming,  _ and considering he had somehow managed to find your number, you wouldn’t put it past him to find out where you lived or worked. You wouldn’t put it past him to turn up as you were trying to go on with your life and try and cause mayhem. This was Nathan. He would do  _ anything,  _ go to very great lengths to try and get attention to himself.

You suspected this was what was happening now. He was bitter that you were moving on, and naturally, he didn’t want that. Typically his abusive self, he couldn’t stomach the fact that you could live a happy, fulfilling life without him in there to ruin it.

Olivia barked a sarcastic laugh into the phone, loud and clear so that he could hear it. “Jesus you really are useless. You literally are so jobless and have nothing to do with your life that you went into an embassy to apply for a visa to fly over 20 hours to come and harass your ex?” She laughed again when you both heard him growl from the other side, which meant she had hit a nerve, or multiple in this case, because she had said the truth. “Are you truly that bitter? Your ex, who you tried with everything you had to destroy, managed to escape because your dumbass was too busy dreaming of fucking your cousin and literally left to another continent to carry on with her life, and your jealous ass just couldn’t fathom how someone could live without you, so you followed her just to harass her?”

You could hear his heavy breathing, and Olivia was slowly baiting the beast out. Not that she didn’t know that either.

“You know, I thought maybe she would have changed when she came here. I thought maybe she would behave a bit better and set a good example for our country,” he begun, his voice deceptively calm. Despite you fear, you knew exactly where he was going with this, and you rolled your eyes. The irony.

“But then, just as I expected, I hear she comes here and she starts whoring herself to any man she comes across, sucking any dick within her sight-”

“Tell me, Nathan, are you just bitter because she has never sucked your dick before?” Olivia interrupted. You almost laughed. You knew she had sheer gall but you didn’t know she was  _ this  _ bold.

“This is not even about her. You are literally bitter that she never loved you and chose never to engage sexually with you. This is fantastic, honestly, because you  _ know  _ that she knows what you’re truly like and nothing,  _ absolutely nothing  _ you ever throw at her will ever get her into bed with you: not your money or your influence, or should I say your father’s money and your father’s influence. And now that she left your useless ass and is happy and has control over her life and her autonomy, it  _ pains  _ you, so you literally left Kenya to come all the goddamn way to the US to bully her.”

You heard something that resembled a screech on the other side of the line.

“You know, I’m still amazed that you literally travelled across continents to come bully someone that doesn’t give a fuck about you. I honestly wish I had the time and money. I’m here busting my ass off trying to not live hand to mouth then there’s you who just demands resources from your parents without batting an eyelid to travel across the fuking globe to attempt to continue to emotionally abuse people? How is this real life?”

“He was always this selfish,” you said quietly. “Everything was about him or his interests or his way. If anything didn’t go his way he’d run straight to his daddy and demand that he does something, and more often than not his dad would pay to have his way had.”

Olivia looked at you, and you could still see the rage in her eyes. Only lack of knowledge of where exactly he was prevented her from going straight to him and decking him in the jaw. You weren’t sure whether or not to appreciate the sentiment.

“Anyway, I have two things to tell you. Tell your cousin that giving out someone’s number without their consent is illegal, and that’s grounds for taking her to court for violation of privacy, though to be honestly none of us are surprised considering how much she wants to ride your dick. Your entire family is fucking gross, truly. Secondly, if you truly wanna square up why don’t you actually suggest a meeting point? You come with your squad and we come with ours? Because if you came  _ all the fucking way _ -” she laughed incredulously here “- might as well see her before you leave? See how much better she’s doing without you so that you can go back home saltier than Lot’s wife?”

He was almost wheezing on the other end of the line. Olivia’s lack of patience begun showing. “Don’t come at my friends again. This isn’t Kenya. Your father’s influence is useless here.” She promptly hang up before coming immediately to you and hugging you tight.

“I gotchu. Never forget that. I always gotchu.”

You burst into tears on her shoulder. What would you ever do without her?

…

Later on, Rey called, asking if we wanted to go to dinner with everyone else. As much as you tried to hide your distress, she noticed it, and in typical Rey fashion, she politely demanded you tell her what the matter was, in that way of hers where she wanted to help but she would also respect your decision if you decided not to tell her.

Later on at dinner, everyone was fussing over you at the restaurant. You wanted to get angry, but it wasn’t intrusive at all. They gave you space, cracked jokes, cheered you up, but you realised that they knew you were truly shaken, so every once in a while they would enquire if you were okay, if you needed to go to the washroom or if you wanted to go home. You constantly reassured them that you were fine, but you could tell you weren’t convinced, and you couldn’t blame them, you thought to yourself when you saw your face in the mirror in the washroom. You couldn’t even convince yourself that you were okay because you were  _ terrified. _

“Are you absolutely sure you’re okay at home? Honestly, Rey and I don’t mind. You’re very welcome to stay with us for the time being until he leaves,” Finn asked you again, concern all over his face.

“No, no Finn. I’m fine. Thank you. After all, I got all of you guys. If I even smell  him I’ll just call all of you guys and you’ll all come and save my damsel in distress ass and we’ll all run into the sunset together with me throwing up my middle finger at him and live happily ever after roasting people.”

Olivia actually snorted at that, and she had to cover her mouth and nose because you were sure some mucus came out, and everyone else actually chuckled. Rey had to abruptly turn from the table because she was choking on her drink.

“You’re such a fucking dumbass,” Kylo muttered, trying very hard not to break into a grin. You shrugged, chuckling slightly yourself.

“I mean, I do try. Someone’s got to, considering you lot.”

Moving out and away was great, and it could only get better from here.


	14. Helping out your boy

Well, it turns out that moving out and away was having some problems no one quite expected, least of all you.

It was a nice evening and you were hanging out with Matt. He had been really, really busy with work lately and you, personally hadn’t seen him in a really long time, so you decided to invite him out for coffee one afternoon and just catch up and chat. You weren’t sure if he would accept your offer, but he did, and needless to say, you had been enjoying each other’s company so far quite a bit.

Then shit happened, as it had the past couple of days.

You and Matt were just sitting on your table, minding your own business, when a young man approached you. At first you never noticed him, but when you did you just  _ knew _ he was going to be a handful. He was dressed up in a suit, clean cut and very expensive looking: white shirt, blood red tie, black jacket, black pants and black leather shoes shined so perfectly you could see your clear reflection on them. He also had with him the traditional leather box briefcase, something you admittedly had not seen in a long while. His hair was slicked back over his forehead, blonde, sharp grey eyes squinting behind large, contemporary glasses, the ones everyone got in nowadays because they were in fashion at the moment. You could literally  _ smell  _ the pretentious, entitlement for about a hundred miles away, but you were taught never to judge a book by it’s cover.

What you didn’t notice, however (and you regret it in retrospect, because if you  _ could  _ in fact, have noticed it earlier before it could have saved you both a lot of time from the resulting nonsense) was Matt’s apprehension. He suddenly seemed withdrawn, subdued,  _ deflated,  _ the moment you new, unwanted, uninvited company showed up.

He got to your table, and looked you up and down. At first, his lips had curled into a condescending sneer, but when you turned to him to give him your full attention, crossing your legs and just eyeballing him over your cup of coffee, he seemed to back down a little bit, perhaps a little more intimidated.

“Matt,” he said. Matt seemed unfazed, cutting and eating more of his waffles. “It’s really great to see you again.”

You paused for a moment, staring at him again. His accent was...well, it was that weird, preppy, upper class, American West Coast accent that wasn’t quite British but it wasn’t quite American either. It was one of those ones where you knew this dude was probably old, financial money: he was born and brought up in some mansion somewhere in New England, was brought up by a variety of nannies, had seen his parents about 15 times in his whole life, and was shipped off to some unnecessarily expensive boarding school the moment he could sit up straight. He was going to have a career in finance/wealth management/stock broking, then at about thirty five to forty years he’s retire and go to manage some family fund or other. By fifteen he’s probably been told who he was going to marry and had been told how many children were expected of their union.

Okay, you were probably exaggerating on the last point but it still wouldn’t surprise you. In any case, this was someone who was definitely not used to be told no, someone that was used to giving orders and having them followed, someone who would have his father make a phone call or two so that he could have his way.

Unfortunate, really then, that he just so happened to come across you.

“Matt. You haven’t responded to me.”

Silence. Matt continued eating his pancakes without he even looking at the guy. It was then that you noticed how small he was trying to make himself look, it’s like he was scared and he didn’t want to even be seen associating this guy. Aforementioned guy looked like he knew it, but he still persisted.

He huffed, curling his lip in contempt again. You were about to open your mouth and begin a vicious roast, but you felt Matt;s hand on your thigh. You looked up at him and he seemed to be pleading with you not to respond, so you nodded once tersely and continued sipping your coffee.

“Anyway, since you’re refusing respond to my salutations, I was wondering if I could ask you about the project I asked of you. Have you finished it yet?” Mr. Preppy asked, his voice taking a very saccharine tone to it towards the end.

Matt froze. You saw his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

“No,” he responded quietly. Defeated. “I’m sorry.”

Prep boy chuckled, and it was so slimy and vindictive, you decided that you had to intervene.

“Matty,” you asked gently, placing your hand on his broad shoulder. He was trembling, despite how slight it was. “What exactly is going on here? Can you please explain it to me?”

“This information is clas-”

“Tell me exactly when I addressed you, sir,” you immediately turned to him, nearly snarling. You were  _ not  _ in the mood.

He actually had the nerve to look offended, and for a moment he couldn’t respond. You turned back to Matt. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but this seems like it’s hurting you and I don’t want to see you like this.”

Matt put down his utensils, closing his eyes tightly and swallowing again. He had his palms on his thighs, moving them up and down. He took a deep breath, before he begun his explanation.

“Julius is an ex classmate form university. Undergrad. His mum’s family were one of the largest financiers of the school, so I suppose that played a big role in him getting into the programme. Unfortunately, he...wasn’t able to manage the workload. It was pretty technical, and sometimes there would be some hard to understand concepts in there.”

He stopped to take a sip of his water. You were almost very sure you knew where this story was going. It was stupidly predictable, and you knew it wasn’t going to end well for Matt. Nonetheless, you kept your mouth shut and let him continue.

“He was unable to finish the course because it was just too hard, but he was still able to graduate. He was hired by a firm that his father was a director in, and sometimes he can’t do the work because it’s too technical, so -

“He brings the work to you and demand that you do it for him,” you finished the statement for him, you voice flat.

Honestly, you didn’t even need him to finish the rest of the story for you. This was not a one time thing, if both these blokes’ body languages were anything to go by. This was definitely something that had been going on for a long period of time. This one time, however, things didn’t seem to be going as well as normal. That explained the suddenly busy schedule Matt had.

It would be better at least if Matt was being paid for his services, but something told you that that wasn’t exactly happening.

Matt stood up and begun to leave. “Please excuse me,” he said. Before he could even turn, this Julius guy put his hand on Matt’s shoulder and squeezed. Matt froze in place, and even an idiot could see that he was  _ terrified.  _ You narrowed your eyes. This individual probably had some hold on some aspect of Matt’s life, probably professional, and Matt feared that if he didn’t do as Julian said, there would be dire negative consequences for him, consequences he was not willing to face at this point.

Matt turned around to face him, his eyes downcast, his whole face red as he pushed his glasses up his nose. Julius, a tiny man relative to him was still grinning that slimy grin of his, and you had a feeling he was too busy lording his authority over Matt, essentially blackmailing him to really pay attention to what it was you were doing. You took this opportunity to quietly and quickly remove your phone from your pocket, turn on the microphone feature and quickly return it. You then made sure that you were standing at a close enough distance to listen in on the conversation and have it clearly recorded.

“I want to know why you haven’t finished the work I gave you,” Julius was demanding. His voice had suddenly become very nasally, and it was grating on your ears. You honestly wondered how people listened to him for long periods of time.

“I told you, J-Julius. This work is really difficult, not to mention I have my own job to do.”

“So what you’re saying is that your job is more important than this?”

Matt was quiet, his lower lip trembling slightly. “Not particularly. It’s just that I have to balance your work with what I’m doing at my every day job. My colleagues and my boss are getting a little bit worried because I’m kinda slacking, since I have to spend more time on what you gave me, and it’s not really making me look good.”

“Well, that’s not my problem, is it? I just want my work done.”

Matt’s large hands were visibly shaking now, and despite the fact you knew he’d strongly disapprove, you decided it was time to step in. This was getting ridiculous. Matt never deserved to be walked all over like this.

“Excuse me mate, are you paying him for this?”

There was a slight silence before both of them turned to you, who had also stood. You were the same height as this Julius fellow, meaning he was about five inches taller than you. You had crossed your arms over your bust and had moved to stand next to Matt. You looked Julius right in the eye, and going by how he had narrowed his own grey ones, he was not amused at either the look of contempt on your face, or the fact that you had dared interrupt him.

Probably both.

“What does that have to do with anything?” His voice was lower, almost a hiss. That alone had answered your question, but you decided to press on. After all, you needed all the evidence if you were gonna out this fool for bullying your friend.

“Well it has everything to with this particular issue. It’s obvious from Matty’s reaction that you hold some kind of leverage or authority over some aspect of his life, specifically professional life, as from your general demeanour you come off as too self-centered to even bother to know about his private life. A good thing, for all intents and purposes of this situation, but I digress. He knows that the only reason you got into the course you did in undergrad and arguably, university is nepotism. You know he’s brilliant and very good at what he does, and because you also had your mother use her influence to doctor your qualifications you bring him the work you are unable to comprehend and quite literally bully and/or blackmail him into doing it for you, or else. You don’t care how he does it or how it affects him or his life, you just want it done. You offer no compromise or remuneration, a true display of utter selfishness. You take advantage of the fact that Matt is too nice, too  _ kind  _ to stand up for himself, and then have the sheer nerve to get offended when someone else stands up for him.”

“I don’t know what you’re-”

“I’m not done yet, buddy. This is going to stop right now. Matt is going to return whatever it is you demanded him to do back to you, and you’re going to figure out how the fuck you’ll sort out your issues. You need to be responsible, kid. Don’t think just because daddy and mummy and rich you can bully and manipulate other people into doing things for you by force out of threat.”

Honestly you were slightly scared to continue, because if this guy’s face got any redder it would probably explode into a horrible mess of blood, bones, and brain matter, if there was any brain matter to spare.

As you were still being worried about his physiology, that scummy smile was back on his face.

“You have no way to prove it.”

You smiled sweetly. “It’s 2017, pal. There is an overabundance of information on the internet. I can assure you that if I search thoroughly enough, we can find something.”

He blanched. You really wondered if it was truly healthy for blood flow on his face to keep increasing and decreasing at such a drastic rate.

“You’ll pay for this, bitch.”

“Alas, the only threat the likes of you know how to give. Mummy and daddy can’t help you this time friend. Trust me on that.”

You turned to Matt, leaving him to tremble there in whatever the fuck he was feeling. Dealing with him was a true exercise in patience, and patience really wasn’t something you were quite known for. “Come Matty, let’s go. This imbecile has totally wrecked our evening. I can’t stand him in my presence any more. I’ve already angered him enough. I doubt he’ll be too pleased if my fist ends up within the vicinity of his nose.”

You weren’t sure whether Matt was sad, angry or ecstatic. You hoped it was the last one.

…

You got home to find out your entire friend group at your apartment. Kylo, ben and Rey, in particular looked really,  _ really  _ stressed.

Oh boy.

“This is about something I did, huh?” You asked, when you saw Kylo run his hands through his hair for about the tenth time since you had both arrived. “Also, why is it that we  _ always  _ have these meetings here? Why can’t we go to someone else’s house?”

For a moment, things seemed to be back to normal when you saw the look on Olivia’s face. She looked like she was still trying to comprehend how you could be so stupid.

“Because your lazy ass would bitch the whole drive back.”

You opened your mouth to argue, but then you realised she was right. “Fair point,” you conceded.

“You stood up to Julius. You actually stood up to him and called him out and consequently made him angry.”

Ben’s voice was aghast. He was in such disbelief that his questions came out as statements.

“Why are you all so worried?”

“I don’t know,” Rey suddenly almost shrieked at you, throwing her arms up in the air, her accent more pronounced in her distress. “He can probably get all of us fired and have us living miserable lives without money forever.”

“Even if I have evidence?” You said, removing your phone and playing the recording of your entire conversation earlier in the evening.

Kylo, the ever stoic Kylo Solo-Skywalker looked like he was just about to fall over.

“How…?”

“Well, when he was too busy lording himself over Matt, I took the opportunity to put on my recorder and record everything. We kinda have to remove the five hours of silence at the end though, because I just couldn’t show him the wonders of technology.” Even you noted the smugness in your voice.

“It’s gonna be fucking pandemonium.” Finn muttered, looking at your phone like it was the holy grail.

Well, some pandemonium once in a while was fun, wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for staying with me this far. This story has been truly a great adventure, and I partly wouldn't have been this proud of it if it wasn't for you, so thank you so much, and I truly, /truly/ appreciate it.
> 
> Alas, all good things come to an end, so it's gonna be another two, or at the very most three chapters before I conclude it. I have the ending kinda worked out, and I'm really excited to share it because it's a bit different from other triplet endings. I hope you tick around for it.
> 
> Also, school has started to get a bit more intense, but I'll try to keep the fast updates coming.
> 
> Otherwise, thank you again.


	15. A final confrontation

The past couple of weeks had gone really quickly and  _ really  _ well.

First of all, The triplets, Rey and Finn were the first ones to take the recording from your phone. They all decided to talk to Matt’s boss, who for all intents and purposes was a pretty lovely older lady, and they were convinced that if Matt explained his situation and his evidence, she would ensure some sort of investigation took place. There was also a possibility that he would get into trouble because he should definitely have reported this earlier, but Ben countered that he was being manipulated and/or blackmailed, so obviously it would make sense that he would be scared to go to the higher ups.

So Matt just approached his boss with the recordings and told his story. As it turned out, he was not the only victim of Julius’ bullying. Many of his other colleagues had been threatened by him as well and his boss had decided that enough was enough. Apparently she reported him, and it turns out that he was in quite some trouble. You remembered snickering like the Cheshire Cat when Matt told you all of the news. There were very few things you enjoyed more than watching entitled people being brought back to Earth. You wondered if his parents would be able to save him now, though you doubted it if they were such sticklers for reputation.

He was eventually fired, and there were apparently rumours floating around that he was being shipped out of the country, to go somewhere in Europe, as the IT industry in the US was very close knit, and when scandal hit in one place it wouldn’t be long before everyone else was aware. It seemed like his long term employment prospects in the country had dwindled down to little more than nothing.

His firing, plus Matty’s genuine and warm gratitude made your heart glow. It really made you feel all warm and fuzzy and fulfilled inside when you helped your friends and they appreciated the gesture. So far things seemed to be going well, and you forgot your own nuisances for a bit, and that was a good thing.

…

Things had been going really well after the whole Julius thing. You even knew when exactly he was leaving, and it only took Olivia literally hiding your car keys to stop you going to the airport and say goodbye to him because you were in full petty mode.  In retrospect it was a bad idea, so maybe she had great forethought for your future. Someone had to, if you were to be quite frank with yourself.

Either way, you were really enjoying your evening in the pub. Normally, you never looked forward to pub evening because it involved socialising, an activity all your friends knew you (and Kylo) despised, but you partook in it anyway for mostly their sake. Finn and Matt were the only ones decent enough to feel a semblance of guilt though, and it’s something you shaded the rest of them for most days.

You had just arrived with Finn, and you were waiting for everyone else. You went ahead and got a table, before proceeding to the bar to order for your drink. From the corner of your eye as you waited at the bar, you spotted something (or should you say some _ one _ ) that looked remarkably like Liza. It was in her stance, her body language and her terribly unkempt clothes and hair. No one else in this professional scene had the gall to look that untidy. You even wondered how she managed to keep her job looking so crappy all the time.

Nevertheless, you tried to keep track of her without seeming too obvious, but it was very difficult. If you continued you knew you’d eventually get caught, and you weren’t in the mood of dealing with embarrassing social situations. You knew Nathan was still in the country, and considering he had the sheer nerve to call you before, you wouldn’t be surprised if he actually got out of his way to find out where he hung out most of the time and come and looked for you.

Today was particularly nice in the pub, though. There were much fewer people around (mid month could account for that) and as a result the food came in much faster and fresher than normal. It had been a very productive day at work and all your friends had begun arriving. Soon everyone was there and the food and drink orders begun coming in. Of course it was in the middle of the week and you all had work the next day, so none of you could be as liberal as you would have liked.  You were having a great time nonetheless, eating, drinking ,laughing and just having a grand, ol’ time when, as usual, disaster struck.

In retrospect you should have seen this coming on two grounds: good things had been happening to you in succession for long, and knowing your luck, it was bound to stop abruptly very soon. Nathan was still in the country.  _ Nathan was still in the country.  _ That alone, combined with your aforementioned horrible luck should have been self explanatory.

“You’re still so predictable, aren’t you? Are all these the men you’re opening up your legs for?”

As was the usual with your interactions with him. You froze in your seat, barely able to function. From the corner of your eye you could see Olivia moving next to you. From under the table she grabbed your hand, squeezing it reassuringly. We gotchu, she seemed to say with the gesture. We’re here with you. We’re here  _ for  _ you. He would never dare to do anything. Not here, not now, not in the future.

“Well, well, well, look who we have here. A man so insecure about himself that he literally stalked his ex entire continents away just to bully her to feel better about himself. Imagine being so sad,” Finn said, sipping his beer. You swallowed thickly, staring straight at him, hoping that Nathan would not be foolish enough to start a confrontation.

You turned your head slightly, to see his reaction. He had crossed his arms on his chest, something between a pout and a frown on his face. If you weren’t as terrified as you were of him, you’d actually have chuckled. He was actually offended at being called out for his own behaviour. Then again, you shouldn’t have been surprised, He was always this entitled, bit being used to being told when he was on the wrong. As far as he and his parents were concerned he was perfect and infallible in every possible way.

Flawless.

Welp, you almost felt sorry for him, because that theory was about to be decimated right this instant.  _ Almost. _

“However,” Rey piped in, standing up to come and stand next to him. “We need you to be as far away as possible from Ti as possible, because , quite frankly, if you lay as much as a hair on her, I don’t want to know what kind of mangled mess we’ll be calling the ambulance to come and collect by the time my cousins are done roughing you up, and today is  _ not  _ the day I’ll be making the call to Aunt Leia to tell her why her sons are in some cell.”

As she spoke, she moved towards him, gently pushing him away from you. He stiffened, and being the abusive, misogynistic piece of shit he is, wanted more than anything to smack her, but for once, common sense and reason overwhelmed him. A first, if anything. He had never physically assaulted you before, because you supposed he was at the very least aware enough that you were able to fight back, even when you were at your lowest, but you’d heard from outside that he had never hesitated to physically assault other women when they had rejected his advances, particularly when there was money involved.

Come to think of it, if he had so much money to spend so recklessly, why was he always so offended when it never got him the women he wanted? Those were questions you would ponder on at a later date, however. Not now.

“I want to stand here,” he growled, trying (and failing, as Rey was deceptively strong) to stand his ground, but she ended up managing to move him away from you, strategically between Matt and Olivia. He wouldn’t dare assault any of them. That, you were definitely sure of.

“Well, I want twenty million dollars and someone who will service a Lambo for me for the rest of my life and instead all I get is your shitty presence in my face. We don’t all get what we always want, goblin,” Olivia retorted, which made you hide your very inelegant snort in your glass of water. Finn, Kylo and Ben were a lot more mannerless though, and actually laughed in his face.

“What is so goddamn  _ funny _ ?!” Nathan hissed, starting to get irritated. Oh boy, you thought. Things never ended very well when he got into one of his hissy fits.

“I mean, you literally travelled across continents because you couldn’t fathom the thought that your ex who you had been abusing for a substantial amount of time because she hated your crusty ass and refused to form any sort of relationship with you was doing significantly better without you there to bully and abuse her so that you could come and attempt to bully and abuse her here and you expect no one who is sane not to laugh at how ridiculous that is?” Finn asked, actually eyeballing him.

For a moment, he said nothing, just looked at all of you on the table and fumed.

“Is that what she has been telling you? Not only has she been shoring around with you lot but she has been lying? Slandering my name to make herself feel better about her miserable life?” 

He was speaking through clenched teeth, defensive, indicating that Finn had definitely hit a sore spot with his analysis. You decided to swallow your fear and speak to him for the first time since you moved here on a permanent basis.

“I mean, isn’t that a little bit hypocritical considering all the slandering you did of me when I was there and when I left? Aren’t you the one who couldn’t admit that I had left you because you were abusive and you threw out some bullshit narrative about how I was kidnapped and how I stole things from you and then when you were asked for proof by Marcus and Tony on threat of being taken to court you had your dad bribe the lawyer to drop the case?” You asked him, your tone a lot quieter than you’d meant.  Everyone made an ‘o’ with their mouth. It seemed no one was ever aware of this bit of information.

“Wh-how  _ dare  _ you?” He spluttered, clearly humiliated, looking to reach out for you, but Matt pulled him back into place as effortlessly as he was a sack of cotton wool.

“Damn. You’re an even worse loser than I thought than I thought,” Olivia muttered, taking a bite of her chicken pie.

“I’m  _ not  _ a loser,” he screeched, his voice pitch reaching levels you never thought possible.

“Then what exactly are you doing here in the States right now?” Ben asked.

“Probably came to rekindle that relationship with his cousin, seeing as women back home are most likely done with his shit so he defaults to incest,” you responded, realising you had a sudden burst of courage and you could spill all of this asshole’s nasty secrets.

There was a variety of reactions from the table, ranging from shock to disbelief, but all of them definitely had disgust. Rey immediately turned to you. “I never thought it could get worse, honestly,” she said, shaking her head before turning to all the food on the table and grimacing at it like it had insulted her mother. 

“Oh, you have no idea,” you responded, prompting everyone else to be silent. “I have a confession to make about my life back home before I came here. I think I kinda owe you guys the truth and it’ll give you better insight to all my issues too.”

Just like the very beginning with Olivia, you went through the nightmare that was your life in Kenya before moving to the US, from the moment your parents passed away to the moment you stepped on that flight to come over. You never cried, your voice never rose, wavered or cracked. You were very surprised with yourself if you were to be honest, because you remembered how emotional you were the first time you narrated this story, how many breaks you had to take and how many times Olivia had to hug you to tell you that it was going to be okay and you would get over it.

Your friends, however, were an entire different matter altogether. Rey, no doubt the most dramatic of the whole lot (normally it was Kylo, but his stoicism helped him most of the time, like now) had her hand covering her mouth, the other one grabbing onto Finn, who was clenching his cutlery so tight you were sure he would bend them. Ben and Matt both looked appalled, disgusted,  _ infuriated.  _ Kylo looked his normal calm self, but the tension in his shoulders informed you that calm was the least of his emotions. Olivia, who had heard this story before, was sombre.

Throughout your narration of your horrible experience, Nathan tried to interrupt, no doubt to lie in the guise of ‘defending himself’ but he never had a chance. He was outnumbered here, which surprised you because so far wherever he went Liza followed him around like a lost puppy, ready to lick his ass and tell him how amazing he is so that he could pat her head and perhaps increase her chances of getting into bed with him.

Not to mention as Olivia had told him before, this wasn’t a country where he could call his dad to bribe someone in power to get him out the shit he had conveniently gotten himself into and messed everyone else’s days and schedules. Here he was all alone, and you could not doubt that that thought alone terrified him more than anything.

By the time you finished telling your tale, everyone looked like they wanted to stab a variety of sharp things into different parts of his body but then they remembered that murder was a crime but they held back.

“I  am honestly trying to think of what word can be used to describe you, but ‘despicable’ is the only one that comes into my mind right now, because quite frankly you’re one of the most vile people I’ve ever had the misfortune to meet, and I’ve met some pretty vile people in my life,” Matt muttered, looking him right in the eye with that unnerving stare of his.

Before anyone else could tell him anything else, he bolted out of there, just took off like a bullet, running like the devil was on his heels. He jumped into a car, no doubt driven by Liza. Ben sighed.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through this tonight. This was supposed to be a chill night. Tell you what, we’ll make it up to you.”

You eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion. “Who exactly is  _ we _ ?” you asked slowly, but nobody answered your question.

Welp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, honestly. I am truly sorry.
> 
> It's been a difficult week and a half mentally and emotionally, and as a result I've been in a terrible creative trough. Even now this chapter to me is /extremely/ substandard, despite the number of times I've gone through it and my housemate swearing north to south that it's good. I felt I had to post it because it was getting late, and I didn't want to delay it anymore than I should. 
> 
> I hold myself accountable if you don't enjoy it, and I promise you to make the next one far better. I promise you that.


	16. Triple the pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the title. I tried to think of something witty but my dumbass brain refused to corporate.

You were very suspicious. Your squad was up to something, of this you were very sure. They, in turn, were aware that you were aware that they were up to something, but for some reason they had blatantly  _ refused  _ to tell you what they were doing.

You had tried the subtle roots, the random text asking what people were up to the coming weekend (they boys had decided to schedule the coming weekend to ‘make up to you’ the disaster that was the dinner that Nathan and Liza decided to interrupt as if they were invited) and inviting people for lunch, tea, swimming or just hanging out in the afternoon all through to the evening into the night, but apparently everyone was helping the boys with the weekend plans.

You finally got fed up and decided to confront Rey. She was probably the only that would feel sorry for you. She picked up on the second ring, as you held the phone between your ear and your shoulder as you balanced your work on your lap in one of the smaller free rooms at your workplace.

She actually laughed before she greeted you, making you roll your eyes and huff out a quiet laugh yourself. “What’s up?” she asked, trying to be innocent.

“Oh no, not today Ray,” you quipped, finally able to get your fork out and holding your lunchbox in your hand so that you could stop freaking out about it losing balance on your lap and spilling the contents of your lunch on the floor. “Don’t you ‘what’s up’ me. Your deceit is not is not passing by me today.”

She giggled again. “Stop exaggerating. You rarely call me at lunch, always waiting to ask me whatever’s bugging you later on in the pub. Why the sudden urgency today?” She was really trying to pretend like she didn’t know why you were calling her. However, as you informed her, her deceit was not passing by you today.

“What are your cousins up to? Who’s lair are they planning to imprison my soul forever? Tell me so that I can prepare myself and my defences. I need to be ready for this. I need to call in my allies. What is happening, Rey? Because your fiance keeps smirking at me everytime he sees me and saying how he can’t wait to talk to me on Sunday and that if I can’t make it Monday it’s absolutely fine and giving me recommendations of the best places for full body massages and baths.”

She actually burst out laughing at that, her laughter so bright and bubbly that you couldn’t help but smile yourself as you chewed your food. 

“Not to mention fucking Olivia keeps cackling every couple of minutes when she sees me. I live with her. Do you know how almost maniacal her cackle is? I can see my ghosts of the pasts coming to punish me for my sins!”

“Why are you so extra?”

“Am I wrong though?”

She paused for a moment, and you could feel the smugness radiating off of you in waves.

“First of all you don’t have a soul.”

“Excuse me.”

“Secondly, they made us all promise to hell and back that we wouldn’t tell you, so I won’t tell you.”

“Wow. Fucking rude.”

“What I  _ can  _ tell you, however, is that whatever it is that they’re planning for you, you’ll definitely enjoy it. There is no question about that.”

“So you  _ do  _ know.”

“Of course I know.” You could almost hear her roll her eyes with that statement.

“You just won’t tell me.”

“I’ll see you in the evening, Ti.”

She promptly hang up on you before you could respond. You sighed, not entirely disappointed, as you carried your now empty lunchbox back to your office. Well, she was right. You’d be seeing all of them in the evening.

…

Who had the nerve of calling you on a Saturday anytime before ten in the morning and why did they have such little respect for concepts such as “good sleep” and “sleeping in after waking up at ungodly hours during the week”?

The rest of the week had gone on without any more drama. You had also heard that Nathan had left the country after your friends humiliated him at the dinner he bombarded without invitation, and liza as a result was not happy. Word was that she had put in a transfer to go to another city, but you hoped more than anything, out of sheer pettiness that transfer would be refused and she’s be made to stay here. You’d just love to see her occasionally just to rub it in, that she tried to come for you but she failed, and now she was stuck here with you and had to deal with your smugness.

Your phone was still ringing. It hadn’t stopped yet despite your internal monologue, which, naturally, irritated you. Grunting, you roughly grabbed it of your bedside table and stared, before yelling at how goddamn bright the screen was and promptly squinting at the name on the phone. 

Kylo? Why the fuck was Kylo calling you at nine o’clock on a goddamn Saturday morning? You knew it wasn’t an emergency or else you still wouldn’t be cuddled up in your blankets like a human burrito, so what was the deal that he couldn’t wait until a more decent time?

“Hello?” You voice sounded like the claws of Satan had been scratching your vocal cords.

“Ah. Looks like you’re in a fantastic mood now, aren’t you?” He sounded very amused. Despite your grumpy morning mood, you had missed his voice. It made you feel things in between your legs.

“This better be an important phone call, Kylo, because you interrupted my sleep. If Olivia has told you, I don’t take well to people who interrupt my sleep.”

“I’m hoping it’s good news. I wanted to invite you over for a barbeque at my house this afternoon. Everyone else is gonna be here. We can all hang out and chill and celebrate your ex leaving, and also to make it up to you for that mess.”

You sighed, smiling. “Thank you Kylo. I don’t know how many times I’ll have to say this, and I’m sure you’re sick of hearing it anyway, but I’ll keep saying it. What happened wasn’t your fault and you don’t have to make anything up to me. I truly appreciate it though.”

“You’re still coming though?”

“Of course I’m coming. There’s gonna be food and my friends.”

Kylo chuckled, the warm, deep and masculine sound heading straight to your groin.

“See you then.”

You hang up the phone, in a very good mood. You placed your hands on your cheeks, feeling them warm when you thought about how fucking attractive the Solo-Skywalker boys were. Might as well get up and do something productive, now that you were awake.

As you padded around the house, doing your chores, you took the opportunity to snark at Olivia, because whenever you tried to snark at kylo, Matt or Ben they’d just smirk at you and your brain would promptly melt, so Olivia would have to bite the dust on behalf of everyone else.

You honestly could not believe they were hiding an entire barbeque from you, which, as far as you were concerned was offensive on two fronts: one, you thought it was going to be some grand event only for it to end up as a fucking barbeque, and secondly, they had denied you the excitement and anticipation of eating good food at the end of the week. As you ranted on, Olivia for the most part just rolled her eyes, interjecting in once in a while to crack a joke or make a pun or snort. No wonder she was your best friend. You could never stay mad at her for too long.

You decided to go for a walk, just needing to have some time to yourself and to breathe the fresh air. Mostly, however, you needed time to think, to think about feelings towards the Solo-Skywalker triplets.

You sighed, long, loud and deep that you were sure people around you could hear it. Some of them were even staring, probably, but that was the least of your concerns. What did you feel for these men? Were you attracted to them? Did you want something more intimate with them? Something more than sex? Did you want to be involved with all three of them? Two of them? One of them? Who did you want to be involved with?

Or, perhaps, you wanted to be involved with  _ none  _ of them? Did you just want to remain friends?

The fact that you had slept with all of them bothered you a little bit, despite the fact that they had made it very clear that it had never bothered them, and that they had all been involved in polyamorous and individual relationships. You knew they had no issue with you, and you were also very sure that there would be no hard feelings if you ended up with one or two or even all of them.

The issue here lay with  _ you.  _ If you were being honest with yourself you were very confused. You absolutely adored them, because not only had they been amazing friends to you, they had also been  _ fantastic  _ lovers to you too, and God knew you were in need of some good loving after the disastrous mess that was your past relationship. To have not one, but three extremely sexy men reassert that you were still attractive and desirable after Nathan had done everything in his power to show you that you were nothing better than a monstrosity, did a whole lot for your mental and emotional wellbeing. 

You decided to go back home, because you felt like you were overthinking things. You had a barbeque to prepare for. You’d continue over thinking after that.

...

It had been an amazing afternoon of good food and good company. You had eaten far too much mean and little more whiskey than necessary. That, however, had been no problem at all because you had supplemented all that with a copious amount of water, and you were finding it exceptionally difficult to get off this couch and haul your lazy ass home.

For some strange reason, Olivia had convinced you both to go in your own separate cars, as she said she wanted to leave the party early, because she wanted to catch up on all the sleep she never had the previous night because she was busy partying it up, which was understandable. In fact, you really applauded her because in your opinion you were way too old for this partying shit.

“You’re looking real comfortable in that chair,” Matt said, as he walked towards you, smiling that smile of his that had heat stirring in the pit of your stomach. He sat on the armrest as he looked at the door, no doubt waiting for his brothers.

You smiled brightly back at him. “I am. I honestly don’t wanna go home. I wish I could stay the night,” you responded, folding yourself on the chair and covering your feet with one of the massive cushions from the couch.

“Well that’s a good thing because neither of us is intending of letting you go anytime soon,” Ben said, very enthusiastically as he trotted in the house, draining a glass of water. Kylo was following behind him in a much more sedate pace, sultry smirk on his face. You swallowed, feeling yourself get a bit wet. Were they implying...what you thought they were implying?

Matt stood up, before offering his hand to you. You took it, and he pulled you up like you weighed nothing. “Let’s go fuck you now, shall we?”

“F-fuck me? All of you? At the same time?” Your mind was swimming, pleasure already starting to flood your mind at the thought and all your clothes were still on.

“Don’t act like you don’t want to,” Ben chuckled.

“I, well, no, it’s not that I don’t want to, I-it’s just, I, uh, wasn’t prepared,” you muttered, looking away suddenly shy and feeling your face literally burn. You were really thanking Black Jesus for your skin colour because then they could not see how your circulatory system was suddenly directing blood flow to your face.

You all got to the guest room and Matt was courteous enough to lead you to the bed. You looked up at them, your cheek in your hand, as the smirked down at you. This was gonna be a real trip.

“Alright then, let’s get started, shall we?” You said, much to their amusement as you stood up and stood behind them.

You swallowed thickly, looking around at them, stripping like it was no big deal. Kylo was the first one to get naked, his cock massive, all thick and flushed ready for you. Your face was so hot you were shocked it hadn’t melted off yet, and you bit your lip, literally staring everywhere but his face, as he lay on his back on the bed, beckoning you towards him. You begun walking, but you felt two large hands on your shoulders, and another pair at the hem of your shirt. The hands on your shoulders moved down and lifted them up, as the other pair removed your shirt. As that was happening, the hands previously on your own reached for your waistband, pulling down your pants and within seconds, you were naked as well.

You trembled in both anticipation and nerves. You’d never been in a foursome before, but this was one experience you knew you’d relish.

You walked towards the bed, clambering on, straddling Kylo. One of his hands immediately flew to your hip, the other one going and dipping in between your folds, to feel just how wet you were for him. You gasped, closing your eyes and just loving the sensation of his long, thick fingers inside you, pushing in and out and twisting, occasionally curling over your walls to prepare you for him.

“Matt, pass me the lube. It’s in the bedside drawer,” you heard Ben mumble behind you. Matt was suddenly in your line of vision, naked as well. You could see the muscles under his skin stretch and flex and he leaned over his brother to open the drawer and get the lube out, tossing it to his Ben, who caught it. 

Faster than you could catch up - your mind already clouded with pleasure because of the things Kylo was doing with his fingers in your cunt - Matt leaned in to kiss, or more specifically devour your mouth. You felt his hand move down from your chin to cup your boobs, as he nipped at your lower lip, immediately dipping his tongue in your mouth and exploring.

You squeaked, making Matt smile in amusement, his mouth still covering yours, as you felt Ben’s fingers in and around your bumhole, with something pleasurably cold on his fingers, before you recognised it was the lube, and within moments, he entered you with one smooth thrust. You heard his moan, and you felt his hands on your waist, as he filled you the hilt. Matt let go of your mouth, and - at this time Ben had paused, giving you a moment - almost immediately Kylo pushed himself into your cunt, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning. You immediately clamped down into him, the pleasure beginning to overtake you, and he grunted at the feeling.

“Fuck you’re so tight,” Ben growled, as you felt his front hit your back.

“Oh God,” you gasped, when Matt took the opportunity to push his cock inside your mouth. You moaned around him, when you felt his tip hit the back of your throat, and then Kylo was the first one to pull out of you, and when he thrust back in, Ben pulled out and the rhythm continued.

Your mind was swimming, completely blanked out with pleasure at being filled so completely by the three of them. They were so big, so  _ thick,  _ that even with their slow pace in and out of your body they still overwhelmed you, their hands everywhere, the pleasure intense. It seemed like hours of this, all of them so synchronised with each other.

You were leaning slightly forward, one of your hands on Kylo’s muscular chest, the other one wrapped around the base of Matt’s dick, twisting around as he thrust in and out of your mouth. You felt his hand trace at your throat, and through your lashes you saw him bite his lip, as he ran his finger up and down your throat.

“Fuck you take me so well,” he whispered. “I can literally see myself down your throat.” You moaned around his at that, fidgeting slightly and your muscles, both in your bum and your pussy tightening around Kylo and Ben.

“She’s…you’re going…to cum soon,” Kylo gasped, shifting beneath you, thrusting his hips up into you one more time, before you gargled something around Matt. You closed your eyes, seeing nothing like white blinding lights behind your eyelids, clenching hard around Kylo, causing him to moan loudly, long and deep.

Matt was the first one to cum after you, pushing his dick as hard into your mouth as he could, his seed flowing down your throat. Ben followed, spilling himself up your bum, his face buried in your neck, breathing heavily. Finally, Kylo was the last, filling up your cunt with so much of his seed that you felt some of it flow out of you, dribbling on the inside of your thighs.

Slowly, one by one, the pulled out of you, still gentle, and acknowledging how exhausted you were - after all, you’d just taken had three cocks in you simultaneously - Matt offered to take you into the shower and help you clean up, while Kylo and Ben waited their respective turns.

You were beat, but to be honest, it was an experience you were willing to do again.


	17. Introspection and conclusion

The bed was so warm and it smelt so fresh. You never wanted to get out, but your body had woken up, unfortunately. You stretched, before you felt a sharp pain from your hip bones down straight into your feet. You touched your thighs, feeling very little sensation. They were still numb, no doubt from last night.

Oh  _ God  _ last night. Your face was heating up again just remembering it.  _ Amazing _ couldn’t even begin to describe what those men had made you feel.

Speaking of aforementioned men, where had they gone? The house was uncharacteristically quiet, and though Kylo’s condo was pretty big, you still thought you should have been able to hear some movement or even sounds of a television or a radio or a microwave, just something to tell you that you weren’t the only person around and there were other signs of life. You decided that you first needed a shower. You were still covered in all the sweat and seed from last night, and fun as that was, you didn’t want to be seen looking like you were in your current state.

Moving to the edge of the bed, however, proved to be a bit of a problem. Granted you should have expected this because you took three whole cocks last night, but you had had sex with these men before, and you thought you were most definitely more resilient than this, but it turns out you had, perhaps, overestimated yourself just a little bit. It was a pain you knew you would come to enjoy despite everything, because it brought up some memories you’d want to remember for a while.

Walking to the shower was the true definition of struggle. You had resigned yourself to just walking in a limp for the rest of the day. You could barely even stand straight. You hoped to have gotten used to the pain by the time you got home because Olivia was going to have a field day. Despite that, you didn’t seem to care, which was a little bit out of character for you. Normally if she’s make fun of you for something like this you’re resort to snark and shade to hide your embarrassment, but for this one time, perhaps you could indulge her.

You had just finished dressing up and you were on your way out when you saw both Ben and Matt, watching Kylo play games on his console. You grunted, and that caught their attention.

“Oh hey. You’re finally up. Didn’t think we’d wear you out that bad,” Ben said, stuffing popcorn into his mouth. Now that you thought about it you were kind of hungry. You begun hobbling your way to the kitchen, before you had a particularly inelegant snort, before Matt appeared behind you, his large hands on your shoulders, laughing quietly.

“Go take a seat, Ti. walking seems to be...a bit of an issue for you today. I’ll get you something to eat.” He was chuckling softly, as opposed to Ben’s shameless laughter and Kylo’s chuckle.

“I wonder whose fault that is,” you grumbled, promptly turning around and hobbling your way to the couch, the very same one you were sitting on last night before they decided they were all gonna share you for the night.

You also begun focusing on Kylo’s game, as you narrated to Matt what was happening. Kylo seemed to be really good at this video games thing, as his hands seemed to be moving almost effortlessly on the controller, beating the bosses he was supposed to and completing his missions. By the time Matt brought your food you were completely engrossed in the game, joining Ben on the occasional yell of encouragement or the occasional remark when he died or when he failed a mission.

As you ate, you became aware of your surroundings again, and you were awed at how domestic this scene was. No one could even tell that the four of you had all had sex last night. You honestly looked like a bunch of friends who were just hanging out. The thoughts of what kind of relationship you wanted with these blokes bombarded you again, because as of yet, none of them had brought it up.

Either way, you finished your food and washed your plate, before thanking them all profusely and with a peck on the cheek, went about your way. You had a lot of thinking to do when you got home.

…

You  _ really  _ needed to chill on the butt stuff front in the foreseeable future.

You were standing outside the door of your apartment (you could, thank God, because it was Sunday afternoon and everyone was already in their own houses and the only person who could have known your specific struggles was Ben, and he was at Kylo’s house). Fucking  _ sitting down  _ was a struggle. In your car you had to change the pressure on your respective butt cheeks every couple of seconds, which was quite a bit of a distraction to your concentration. It was a good thing that there was literally nobody on the roads because holy shit you were  _ exceptionally  _ sore.

You fiddled with your keys, your mind drifting back to all the thoughts that had plagued you the previous day in the afternoon when you had gone to chill out in the park. What relationship were you intending to have with these guys now?

You walked in, to find Rey, Finn and Olivia casually chilling around in the kitchen. Being the extra and petty assholes they were (who you had also come to adore and cherish over these past couple of months because of how extra and petty they were) greeted you with a whole lot of (very unnecessary, to be honest) enthusiastic noise and cheer, complete with the clapping and coming round to tap you cheerfully on the back and lead you towards the kitchen island. Olivia even ululated. You didn't even know she could ululate.

Honestly, you wouldn’t have expected anything less.

“Oi, careful. After last night I can literally be considered a temporary invalid,” you mumbled, feeling your face heat up again when you saw those shark-like grins on all their faces. God you hated them so much.

“So, did you enjoy yourself last night?” Finn asked, as he wiggled your eyebrows at you.

“Can you not. I work with you and I  _ know  _ you won’t stop all this shit for next month or so, so please just spare me, if you don’t mind,” you grumbled, taking a sip of water to try and make some time to formulate all possible responses to every possible thing they’d ask you.

“You still had to tell us how it went though,” Rey insisted, leaning forward, anticipating your tales. You rolled your eyes still blushing.

“I hated it. It was atrocious. I don’t want to ever see them again for the rest of my life. They should be banished from all of us forever,” you said, your tone flat.

“So you did have a great time and you’d no doubt do it again in a heartbeat,” Olivia said, smirking like the Cheshire Cat at you. In response, you dramatically put your hand on your mouth, then on your chest and sighed dramatically.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, friend. Just what information did you use to draw that conclusion?”

“Honestly, we’re all just happy that things turned out alright and you all had a merry grand time. They’d been planning it for a week and they were kinda nervous that you’d think that they were creepy or something, so really, as much as the banter is nice, all this asking still  _ does  _ come from a place of concern,” Olivia said, her tone having gone a little softer, smiling, making you involuntarily smile yourself.

“Yes, Oli. I know. It was fun. I mean, I’m going to have to chill for a while because bruh...my age is truly showing.” Everyone laughed at that, but then, they still looked at you, with varying degrees of concern on their faces. You groaned. You knew they meant well, but it was still something you were getting used to, actually having friends outside Tony and Marcus that legitimately loved and cared for you and for your wellbeing.

“Am I  _ really  _ that obvious?” You whined, dropping your head on your arms, which you had stretched in front of you on the island.

“Well…” Olivia started, as Finn and Rey very enthusiastically nodded in agreement, as if it was the most blatant thing in the world.

“Yes. Yes you are,” Rey said, eating her ice cream.

“Real talk though. What’s the deal from here on out? They obviously hold you in high regard, and I know these blokes. They wouldn’t force you into something that you’d be uncomfortable with. Not only will Rey and her dad chew them out, but their mother will literally tear the flesh from their bones one muscle strand at a time. You also seem to like them quite a bit, in fact I can even dare say that you’re attracted to them,” Finn observed, with occasional nods from Olivia and Rey.

You breathed out loudly. What was the deal from here on forward?

You sat up straight, wincing slightly because your bum was still sore. “You know, I’ve been thinking about it for a while. Even before all these events happened, I knew I was attracted to these guys, and honestly speaking, I don’t think I’m ready for anything long term right now. Of course it would be really selfish of me to just ask to fuck at my convenience, but for now I just wanna get acquainted with my life. I’m still healing after all the bullshit I went through back at home, and I still feel there’s some stuff I need to address with myself and maybe go back and close some chapters once and for all, and I think a relationship really is quite a commitment, as you all are aware. It’s a commitment I’m really not ready to get into right now until I’ve sorted everything I need to sort out first.”

You were amazed at how steady and clear your voice was, and for the first time in a long time, the true conviction you felt was being conveyed into your words.

“As for who I’ll get into a relationship with when I’m ready for one, bruh I have no fucking idea. As much as being poly, particularly with these dudes seems like a really awesome plan, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to meet the expectations I’ll have set for myself. Not only have I never been in a polyamorous relationship before, but like, these blokes are just such amazing and fantastic people, and they truly deserve the best, and I’m not sure if I’ll be able to give them all that, ya know? Like they have really contributed to making my life so much better by providing such an amazing friendship to me that I feel if I dated all of them I wouldn’t be able to give them what they deserve.”

You looked around at all of them and then shrugged. “Or maybe I would. I don’t know right now because it’s not something I’ve really considered. I think that’s something I’ll think about when the time comes, but for now I think there are other things I need to sort out first before I start thinking of dick.”

“Oh please, you’re  _ always  _ thinking of dick,” Olivia said, rolling her eyes.

“Excuse me,” you muttered, slightly embarrassed. “You’re the  _ last  _ person to call anyone out on thinking of dick. If I told Rey some of the things you’d wish to do to her cousins I’m really not sure which religious institution she’ll take you to, honestly.”

“Anyway, look, it’s cool that you’ve decided what you wanted, and it’s great that you’ve grown this much. We’re your friends, and we’re gonna support you through whatever you decide to go through, and we’re sure that Kylo, Matt and Ben are going to support you through your decisions too. We’re just nosy fuckers, honestly. Now that we know about your personal life we’re just gonna go home and eat more ice cream,” Fin said, standing up as if he wanted to leave, making Rey laugh and Olivia snort.

“Why the fuck do I tolerate you assholes?”

“Because,” Rey said, pecking you on the cheek and rubbing your back happily. “We’re your friends and we’re gonna be here for you through good and bad, so really you’re shackled to us for the rest of your life.”

She wasn’t wrong, and honestly, you wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all, this is it.
> 
> Thank you all so, so much for joining me on this journey. I really appreciate your enthusiasm in reading this story. I really came to love and cherish it, and I'd like to give a special shout out to The JediSlayer for really motivating me to write this (go read her stuff. She's a much better writer than I ever will be) and crylorenlo on Tumblr (the actual creator of the Triplets AU).
> 
> I'll be uploading an Emperor!Kylo fic soon so look forward to that.
> 
> Till next time, peace.


End file.
